Child of Light
by Aethelgythe
Summary: It's not easy being the daughter of the Autobot Leader Optimus Prime. He's strict and overprotective.  Still too young to fight but yearning to make a difference, his youngling tries to make her father proud.  PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! NO SLASH
1. Welcome to the Universe

Disclaimer: I do not own the transformers franchise. Although I do own my own characters; Aethelgythe, Alpharious, Ghost, E-vac, Djinn, Asarah, Igneon, and Optimus Prime's first spark-mate before Elita who has no name at this point sadly enough.

Author's Note: This story is based on a true story, from the author's perspective. It will be told from a third person point of view. I wish I could remember Aethelgythe's mother's name but alas, it has been lost. Reviews and constructive criticism are welcomed, flamers are not. The sequel story will be titled "A New Life Begins".

Chapter 1

_This is a story that has been lost to the ageless fabrics of time. Some would speculate it began millions of years ago, while others still would argue that it took place only tens of thousands of years in Earth's history. Regardless of the time, this story like all others begins with a new life. This is the story about the birth and the life of Optimus Prime's second child, his daughter. _

A multitude of countless stars, stretched across the vastness of space like grains of sand, blazing in all their glory and winking at distant travelers like sparkling diamonds, shedding light within the dark depths of the universe.

Below the heavens, one planet lay nestled within its own solar system, shining with a light of its own. The planet known as Cybertron, home to autonomous robotic organisms, that held a transforming power in which to disguise themselves from prying alien eyes. To the Transformer's point of view, transforming wasn't a power but a way of life, much like an Earth Chameleon's natural camouflage ability.

The Cybertronians were a proud race, who had lived there for eons. This planet was ancient, most likely one of the first in creation, millions of years ago. These beings were created by the Maker of the universe, whom many called Lord Primus.

Lord Primus was a good and just being, filled with light and love. Then there was another being similar to Lord Primus but who was the complete opposite, his name was known as Unicron. He was full of darkness and hate, malignant with evil. The planet was currently divided in half after centuries of war. One side called themselves Autobots, freedom fighters and followers of Lord Primus. Their enemies allied themselves with Unicron and called their army the Decepticons.

Optimus Prime inherited his father Prima's leadership position after his assassination by Megatron, leader of the Decepticons. Sometime later, Optimus was called away on a spiritual journey of solitude away from all others in which he would commune with and get to know Lord Primus. When he returned from his quest, he had now become a devout follower of the Lifemaker and his spark had become more pure.

Not long after that, Optimus met and fell in love with a femme that would soon become his spark-mate and the mother of his first child, a son they called Alpharious. Still more years passed and Optimus would do the best he could to devote his equal time and attentions on both his Autobot army and his family.

His son grew to be a fine warrior, although he remained rather distant. Some believed that he felt too burdened being his father's son and wanted nothing to do with the future responsibility that Optimus expected of him.

Then came the news that Optimus was about to receive a second child.

"Where is my wife?"

Optimus pushed through the throng of other Autobot soldiers who had heard the exciting news spreading like wildfire throughout the base. He finally got through the crowd and was granted clearance into the med-bay where Ratchet was currently attending to his spark-mate.

Optimus went immediately to her side and held one of her hands within his own.

"I came as soon as I heard the news!"

"I'm afraid you've missed the most exciting part," Ratchet commented as he turned his back on the couple to go over to another part of the med-bay. He returned with a sparkling protoform curled up in his giant hands.

The two parent's attention was riveted on the sparkling, their optics were completely glued to the little bundle that the CMO was presenting them with.

The little sparkling was completely transparent since it had yet to develop and grow body armor, leaving the infant's inner workings, wires, and tiny little spark exposed to open view beneath the layer of what human's might call, "baby skin". Its optics were currently closed, most likely recharging after its first few minutes of activation in the sparkling shell.

"The spark transfer from mother to the protoform shell was a safe delivery, thank Primus. Congratulations, it's a femme," Ratchet announced finally after giving the parents a moment to gaze upon the newest addition to their family.

The mother reached for her infant and Ratchet carefully handed over the sparkling, giving Optimus a warm smile as he did so. He could see the barely contained excitement in his commander's eyes and if his constant fidgeting was anything to go by, Ratchet would surmise that Optimus was very eager for his turn to hold his infant daughter. Ratchet went back to cleaning up his medbay, giving the family some privacy.

"Optimus…isn't she beautiful?"

"Very beautiful…like her mother"

After another few minutes of silence, Optimus posed a very good question.

"What should we name her?"

"Hmm…we could name her after your mother, Lyla."

Optimus shook his head thoughtfully.

"No. I was thinking of a name that will start with an A, like her brother."

"You want both of our children to have names that begin with the same letter?"

"Why not?"

His spark-mate laughed softly, so as not to disturb the recharging sparkling. Both parents spent some time brainstorming possible names that would be suitable for their daughter. Optimus was finally given the chance to hold their sparkling and he cradled her to his chest with the tenderness of a father.

After a time, Optimus came up with the perfect name as he gazed down at his newly sparked daughter, studying her face.

"I think I've got it. How about, Aethelgythe?"

His mate considered the name and nodded her head with a smile, meeting his approval.

"That name…means Noble One, doesn't it?"

"Yes, I believe it does."

"It's perfect."

The parents remained in the med-bay for some time so that Ratchet could monitor the sparkling and mother for any complications that might arise. Their son Alpharious heard the news that he was now an older brother and ventured his way in to the med-bay to see his baby sister. He greeted his father diplomatically and cast a small smile on his mother before turning his optics on the little sparkling currently nestled in his mother's arms.

"So, this is the little runt I'm going to be responsible for watching after?"

"Her name is Aethelgythe, Alpharious. Would you like to hold her?"

He seemed to hesitate, a little unsure about it but a reassuring smile from his mother encouraged him to go ahead and reach for the sparkling.

"You have to be very gentle and hold her like this"

Alpharious nodded his head in understanding and took his newborn sister into his arms and studied her.

"She's so small…"

"You were that small too when you were a sparkling," Optimus smirked from where he was seated next to his spark-mate.

Alpharious shot his father a frown and went back to studying the tiny creature. After another minute he handed the sparkling back to his father stiffly.

"I came also to say farewell…"

"Farewell…where are you going?"

Optimus frowned sensing that something was not quite right with his son's words. He could always of course, try to use their parent-child telepathy bond to sense what his son was thinking but respected his child's independence now that he was older and refrained from prying.

"I can no longer stay here, father. I must go."

"Why can't you stay a while longer? Why must you leave in such a hurry?" his mother nearly pleaded with him, her optics begging him to stay.

He shook his head with a sad smile.

"I must go and find my destiny. I can't find it sitting around here."

Optimus stood up slowly, handing Aethelgythe to his wife before approaching his son with an unreadable expression. He placed one hand on Alpharious's shoulder and looked him in the eyes.

"Be careful, son. And come back to us soon."

Alpha nodded his head before turning around and marching out of the med-bay. His parents watched his departure sadly as the med-bay doors hissed softly shut behind him.

"I knew this day would come," Optimus mumbled tiredly as he took his seat beside her.

"He must find his own destiny…you can't make his choices for him."

"I know. And yet, I feel as if something has changed in him."

His wife's optics dimmed slightly as she regarded her husband next to her.

"I know, I have sensed it too. All we can do is hope, and pray that he will make the right choices."

The two sat in silence for a while, watching over their sparkling. Optimus couldn't stop thinking about his son and thought about going after him, afraid of his intentions but knew that if he did that, Alpharious might never speak to him again.

His spark-mate was currently recharging, tired after the day's events. He was currently holding Aethelgythe in his arms, content and at peace just holding her when he chanced upon a spark-warming sight as he looked down at her peaceful face. Her optics opened revealing two small, glowing blue optics that stared intently back up at him.

Optimus smiled warmly and whispered so his recharging wife could get her rest.

"Why hello there, little one…"

The sparkling fidgeted in his arms and Optimus's spark nearly overloaded from the love that he was feeling for her. He could start to sense the infant spark-bond that he had with his child and was relieved to know that she was content for the time being.

"Welcome to the universe, my child. We've been waiting for you…"

The little one blinked innocently up at him, just the sight of her bright, baby blue optics staring intently into his own was enough to bring tears to his eyes. He continued to talk to his sparkling with warmth and love in his voice, the infant appearing to be enraptured just by the sound of him speaking to her. Then she did something that nearly reduced her father's spark into a pool of quivering energon…she smiled at him, for the first time.

Optimus considered waking up his spark-mate to share this moment but decided against it. She needed her rest and there would be many more moments like this for the two of them to share in the future.

"I love your smile, little one."

The sparkling reached a small hand out and grasped one of his large digits tightly, still gazing up at him.

"You just being alive…makes me so happy."

His sparkling then closed her optics and went back into recharge, still adjusting to life in her new body. Optimus felt so blessed to have been given the chance to interact with her for even a few minutes. He loved holding her and just feeling her small spark beating against his battle worn chassis sent a thrill through his system.

She was so precious and so small, so innocent.

As Optimus Prime cradled his daughter against his chest lovingly, he swore to himself, that he would always be there to protect her.

Soon, Ratchet had to take the sparkling away from him to run a few scans on her and it was then that Optimus Prime slipped into a much needed recharge.

**TO BE CONTINUED**!

Author's Note: I'll give an energon cookie to the first reviewer!


	2. Tragedy Strikes

Author's Note: Thanks so much to my two reviewers! :D You know who you are!

/_Words in Italics is communication through spark bonds/_

**Chapter 2**

Much time passed since Aethelgythe was brought online and she spent most of her time in the arms of one of her parents, recharging. Her mother was her primary caretaker whenever Optimus was busy attending to his duties as Autobot leader but whenever he had a free moment he would visit his sparkling and cherish every moment with his family.

Then came that tragic day, when word finally reached Optimus Prime's audios, regarding the status of his only son.

"Sir, we just received more Intel regarding Alpharious."

"What's the news?"

The Autobot soldier reporting in front of him, shifted nervously, and glanced away afraid to meet his leader's inquiring optics.

"He was spotted with the Decepticons…Sir."

"Is he hurt? Did they take him hostage? Where are they now?"

Optimus Prime did everything in his power to remain perfectly calm although his spark was beating wildly with anxiety for his son. He tried to reach out to his son with their parent-child bond, only to find that it was being blocked. There was no way for him to tell what his condition currently was.

"He went with the Decepticons willingly, Sir."

Optimus froze at those words, all of the energon in his body suddenly running cold. It felt like his spark was being dragged down by a heavy weight.

"He offered no resistance? Was he a captive?"

By now the Autobot scout averted his optics to the floor, voice heavy with sorrow as he forced himself to say the hated words…knowing without a doubt that what he was about to tell his commander, would break his very spark.

"He was aiding them in a raid in the Southeastern sector. He killed two Autobots guarding an energon supply shed."

Optimus sat down in his chair heavily, his face contorted into an expression of shocked anguish. He hung his head and brought his elbows up to rest on his knees, his face buried in his hands.

This wasn't supposed to happen. Where did he go wrong? He thought he had been a good father…he thought he had done what was right, thought he had done well teaching his son what was right! And now to hear of **this**?

His son joined the Decepticons _willingly_? How could this be?

He reigned in his tumultuous emotions with great effort and looked at the soldier still standing there, waiting for his orders.

"Report to the outpost in that sector and tell them to send a scout to find out more about my son. I need to know why he joined their forces, if he is being forced into service or if he joined them willingly. Dismissed"

The Autobot saluted and then departed hastily to carry out his orders.

Optimus sat there in stunned silence, thinking intently. He was surprised when the spark bond block was dropped and felt his spark immediately reaching for his son's. He was crushed when his son pulled away and felt his response.

_I have found my destiny, father. I don't need your help and I don't want to listen to your lies anymore! _

_Son, please listen to me! Megatron is a liar! Remember what I've taught you! _

Optimus felt his son's genuine sorrow seeping through their bond at his next words.

_I'm sorry father. I have made my choice._

_Please don't take this path! ALPHARIOUS!_

Optimus cried out to his son when he felt the block going up again, separating him once again from his eldest child. It hurt…to not feel his son's spark anymore. What hurt him the most was what he had said to him. He hoped beyond all hope that it wasn't true…that Megatron hadn't succeeded in brainwashing him with lies.

Optimus Prime vented a heavy sigh and stood up, feeling as if he was drowning in a sea of darkness and despair. His only son…whom he loved since the moment he heard his wife was carrying his infant spark, his son who was meant to one day take his place as Autobot leader, was gone it seemed.

Optimus walked back to his private quarters that he shared with his spark-mate and knew he had to tell her. Fortunately their daughter was recharging peacefully, unaware of the drama that was unfolding. Her parents held each other and grieved quietly for their son and the disastrous choice he had made.

"What will we do now?"

"I must face him. I need to try and talk him out of it. If he fights me…"

Optimus trailed off, unsure of how to continue. He really hadn't thought it through entirely. If his son fought him, he would of course defend himself, but could he really bring any harm to his now turned decepticon son?

"Please…don't hurt him if you can help it," his mate pleaded with him, expressing her emotions through their spark-bond.

"I will do everything in my power to save our son. You have my word," Optimus hugged his wife and then got up. He stroked his sparkling daughter's cheek tenderly in farewell before leaving the room.

A few hours later, and Optimus Prime was at the outpost he had sent his Autobot scout to report in to. His soldiers saluted him when he entered and then returned to their duties.

"Prowl…is there any news?"

Prowl shook his head with a grim expression.

"I'm sorry Optimus. We dispatched two of our best scouts a few hours ago. They should be reporting back in soon."

True to his word, one of the two scouts reported in via a secured com-link channel to the outpost.

"Alpharious was last seen not too far from your location. He is about 40 miles southwest of you, near the border."

The border that separated Autobot from Decepticon halves of the planet. What would his son be doing hanging around there?

"I will go out to meet him. I need five volunteers who will accompany me."

Prowl had to stay to command the outpost but he soon got his five volunteers readily enough. Three of the five were seasoned warriors, one of which happened to be his best friend and comrade, Ironhide. Two of them were younger Autobots, fresh out of training. They were twin brothers that liked to cause mischief when off-duty according to Prowl but his tactician spoke highly of their combat skills. After one more appraising look at his freshly assembled team, Optimus gave them the order that began their mission.

"Let's roll out!"

The six Autobots transformed into vehicular modes and raced off to the last known location of Optimus Prime's son. When they got there, it was deserted, not a spark in sight.

They transformed back into battle mode, Optimus's battle mask sliding into place over his face. He held his gun in one hand and signaled his Autobots to fan out so they weren't all clumped together as an easier target.

:Expect Decepticon resistance. Be on high alert, Autobots:

His troops acknowledged him through their com-links and proceeded with caution, slowly sweeping the area and investigating, looking for any signs that Alpha had recently been there.

Optimus bristled when he heard an all too familiar, chilling voice.

"Optimus Prime, so good of you to join us"

His optics narrowed as he turned his head around to meet the cold, calculating stare of his arch-nemesis.

"Megatron, where is my son?"

"Right here, father."

Alpharious stepped out of the shadows of a nearby building to stand beside a smirking Megatron. His son's optics were now red and he wore the Decepticon insignia on one shoulder.

"I'm so glad I could make this father-son reunion possible, Prime. As you can see, your son now works for _ME._"

At those spoken words, about seven other Decepticons appeared around Optimus and his five Autobots, surrounding them in a loose circle.

"I believe your son has something he would like to say…"

Megatron's glowing red optics burned with the hate he felt for Optimus Prime and he gestured for Alpharious to proceed.

"I challenge my father, Optimus Prime…to a one-on-one match to the death."

Optimus Prime stood stunned, not believing his own audios.

"Son? What is the meaning of this?"

Alpharious growled, glaring daggers at his father as he stepped closer to him, with rage emanating from his spark. This time the bond block was removed entirely and Optimus cringed at the rage his son was directing at him.

"Megatron has shown me _t__rue power! _He has shown me the TRUTH. And once I've killed you…I will be free. I won't have to walk in your shadow anymore!"

"Do you accept your son's terms, Prime?"

Megatron was practically crowing with delight at the prospect of watching Optimus and his son fighting each other to the death. If Alpharious was victorious, then the evil Decepticon leader finally succeeded in destroying his arch-rival. Then on the other hand, if Optimus Prime won, he would be free of a future liability in the event that Alpharious ever turned on his Decepticons. Even if he didn't share his father's point of view…he was still his father's son and was therefore, still deemed a threat. As an added bonus, if Optimus did destroy his son, then he would succeed in destroying his foe from the inside out. To Megatron, this fight was going to be a win-win situation for him.

Optimus stood rigidly, optics darting from his son to Megatron then to his Autobots and lastly to take in the number of Decepticons that had grown, while he was distracted, to watch the spectacle.

"Make your choice, Prime!"

Optimus turned sad pleading optics on his son who was now pacing back and forth in front of him like a caged animal.

"Can't we talk about this, Alpharious?"

"Talking won't solve anything! NOW FIGHT ME!"

Optimus turned to regard his troops behind him, taking silent note of Ironhide shaking his head slowly with a grim face, silently asking him to decline the challenge.

"Autobots…stand down. This is my fight."

He turned to regard Megatron and his son, directing his words to his offspring as he conveyed his pain and sorrow to him through their bond.

"I…accept your challenge."

With a snarl, Alpharious charged his father with gun drawn and shot wildly at him in his rage. Optimus dodged the first few shots, thanking Primus silently that his troops had been smart enough to join the decepticons on the sideline before the fight began.

_Son, please…we don't have to fight! _

_Yes, we DO!_

Optimus raised his gun and returned fire, aiming directly for his son's hand. His shot hit his mark and Alpharious howled in pain as he lost his grip on his weapon. He charged his father again with a drawn sword that slid from his wrist and attacked him, Optimus barely managing to ward off his attacks. He heard Megatron's sickening words from somewhere nearby, too focused on defending himself to pay any attention to the Decepticon leader. His Autobots would warn him if he tried anything treacherous.

"You see Optimus? Your son is more powerful than you are! Alpharious has true strength…and you will always be weak."

In the middle of the fight, Optimus was taken off guard when his son dropped to his knees, clutching his head in pain. He hesitated and reached down to help him when he heard his son's plea through their spark-bond.

_Father help me! I don't want to hurt you!_

Then Alpharious took a swing at optimus's leg, cutting a gash in his shin plating. He fell to one knee and blocked the next attack with his own sword.

"Alpharious…what have the Decepticons done to you?"

He caught a brief flicker of despair in his son's red optics before his son pushed him back with a well delivered punch to his middle.

"I didn't want to fight you, Alpha. Please…tell me how to help you!"

"Your son doesn't want or need your help, Optimus! He wishes to be rid of you…_forever!"_

Optimus responded loudly for all to hear as he parried another blow before delivering a stunning leg sweep on his son.

"That is YOUR wish, Megatron! You have turned my own son against me. But your plans will still fail!"

"From where I'm standing…my plans are going exactly as planned!" Megatron cackled madly with triumph.

Alpharious was slowing down, unable to keep up with his father's endurance and stamina, not used to fighting for such an extended period of time.

By now, both father and son had a wide array of scratches, dents, and gashes covering their bodies and still no one had claimed victory.

"I love you son…we don't need….to fight anymore!"

Alpharious screamed back at him from where his father had him pinned to the ground.

"You are a LIAR! You wanted to replace me with that stupid brat! You NEVER loved me!"

"I'm sorry you were duped into believing such an untrue thing, my son."

Alpha managed to kick his father off of him and rolled back up to his feet, sword at the ready. Once again he had another episode and he fell to one knee, while one hand clutched the side of his helm. His face was scrunched up into one of absolute agony.

_He…controls me…now. I can't…stop myself. Please…end this, father. I don't want to hurt you anymore!_

Alpharious got up and ran at Optimus again, once more clashing swords only this time, Optimus had the upper hand as his son continued to weaken during the fight.

Optimus thought fervently, trying to figure out what his best option was to save his son from Megatron's control. As if in response to his silent musings, Megatron laughed madly with wicked delight.

"Now you finally understand… There is no saving your son now. He has been one of our first few subjects under a new coercive persuasion and thought reform program that Soundwave so cleverly constructed to help our new recruits get a better handle on Decepticon beliefs. I must admit that he fought our control for some time but we soon found his weakness… So, I hear rumor that you have spawned another child. I suppose congratulations are in order," Megatron spat venomously in disgust.

Optimus was so distracted by Megatron's words concerning his sparkling that he did not have a chance to parry or dodge his son's next strike. He cried out in pain when Alpharious managed to stab him through one of his shoulders. With a pained cry, he wrenched the sword free and rolled away from a kick that had been aimed at his head.

"I WILL find a way to save my son, Megatron!"

"Noble words but pointless. Admit defeat and your death will be swift."

"NEVER!"

Optimus turned his attention back on the fight but was stunned to see his son leaping at him in mid-air with sword poised, ready to pierce him through his cranial unit. Optimus barely dodged the blow and was tackled to the ground and pinned down by his son who was now crying uncontrollably. His sword arm was shaking as he struggled to fight the Decepticon control and brainwashing. His sword was mere inches from piercing through his father's spark chamber.

_Father…please help me! FREE ME! End this now, BEFORE IT'S TOO LATE!_

Alpharious screamed with the agony of being torn in two, his decepticon half struggling to eliminate the enemy pinned beneath him and his Autobot half fighting to save his father. His sword was now mere centimeters away from his father's chest armor. He now had Optimus Prime in a completely helpless and vulnerable position and they both knew it. He was at the mercy of his son.

_Son, there MUST be a way I can save you! Anything but this!_

_Arrrghhh! Can't...fight it...much longer. HURTS! Save yourself, please...I'm begging you! I don't want to kill you!_

It was getting extremely difficult holding his son's sword arm back with his injured shoulder hindering his strength. He had to use both of his hands just to keep the blade from destroying him. In the background both father and son could hear the sickening sound of Megatron's grating laughter. Optimus Prime finally understood that it was going to be either his son or him...

It was in that horrifying moment that he knew what had to be done. He didn't want to believe this was it but he couldn't bear to watch his son suffer anymore. He couldn't bear the thought of his child living out the rest of his life as a decepticon slave...forced to do horrible things against his will. Optimus knew that Alpharious still had a pure spark...he could feel it. With a shaking hand Optimus slid his sword out of his weak arm, using his remaining reserves of strength to hold his son's killing blow at bay with his good arm.

_Forgive me, Alpharious…I love you so much, my son._

With an anguished cry, Optimus brought his own blade up and pierced his son through with his sword. He did everything he could to give him a quick death, making sure he didn't miss his son's spark.

Alpharious fell, cradled in his father's arms, looking up at him and reminding Optimus of when his son had been but a sparkling. His optics reverted back to blue in those final moments and he whispered with tears running down his face as his father held him.

"Fa…ther…please…for…give…me."

Optimus was sobbing now, as he watched the last of his son's life drain away in his arms, helpless to save him. What had he done?

_I forgive you, son. Please…forgive me. Forgive me for my failure to save you._

Alpharious smiled with his last dying breath and whispered something his father would never forget.

"You…_**saved** me."_

With those final words, Alpharious's head fell limply against his father's chest and the light in his optics faded away. The pain that Optimus had already been feeling from the wound he had inflicted upon his child intensified to crippling levels as he felt his son's spark extinguish, ripping their parent-child bond apart into nothingness. Optimus's head fell back to gaze at the sky and with a big intake of air, he screamed his anguish to the heavens.

TO BE CONTINUED…

Author's Note: Megatron is an evil manipulative liar and Soundwave is the douche responsible for warping people's minds! T.T -hugs Alpha- poor thing. I'm not sure what REALLY happened with him fighting his father to the death…but they did. And Optimus was forced to kill his own son. Things should get a little better from here. Please review!


	3. Aftermath

Author's Note: Thanks to my two reviewers Trapped_In_Reality and Decepticongirl6 for reviewing!

Disclaimer: I do not own "In My Arms" by Plumb.

**Chapter 3**

After his son's death, Megatron had ordered his Decepticon's to return to their base, leaving Optimus Prime to dwell in his misery, not sparing his other Autobots a second glance.

Ironhide who would have normally charged after the Decpeticons was rooted to the spot, unable to take his optics away from the horrific scene he had just witnessed.

"Leave me be…"

Optimus's broken voice echoed in the still silence, moving his troops into action. All of the Autobots but Ironhide returned to the outpost sadly. Ironhide kept his distance, understanding his friend's need to grieve in peace. It was a tragic thing that had just happened and to be honest, the old warrior wasn't sure he could believe it himself.

After a few hours of watching Optimus Prime kneeling with his son in his arms, rocking him, while sobbing uncontrollably, Ironhide approached him cautiously.

"Optimus…I think it's high time we returned to base. The Decepticons might come back."

Optimus didn't even look at his friend and nodded his understanding.

"I know…I just…what have I done, Ironhide? What have I done…"

Just about every Autobot soldier had a loved one on the Decepticon side. There were two brothers in fact, one called Nitro who was an Autobot and then there was his brother Necro, a Decepticon. Ironhide was sure that many Autobots would be sympathetic to their leader and the choice that he had been forced to make.

"He wasn't a Decepticon…he wasn't evil. And I…I KILLED MY SON!"

Optimus turned guilt filled eyes on his friend, rivers of energon streaming from his optics unheeded.

"His spark was still pure when he died! And I robbed him of his life…my child…"

Ironhide called Ratchet on a private channel, requesting the medic to come with an escort to the scene, relaying the grave news.

"Then you will see your son again someday. His spark has gone to be with Primus. I'm sure he's in a better place now…a place where the Decepticons can't hurt him anymore."

Optimus nodded his head, his face soon changing into an unreadable mask. He wiped the tears from his face and picked his son up and carried him, holding him as he had held his infant daughter the day she was born.

He wasn't sure if he would ever be able to forgive himself for this…and he knew his spark-mate was equally upset since she too, had felt her son's death. It was no secret that Alpharious and his mother had a strong relationship. His son was what humans might call, a "momma's boy". Optimus hoped his wife would at least _listen_ before making any rash decisions.

Optimus walked slowly, ignoring his own wounds as he continued to carry his son back to base with an ever faithful Ironhide keeping an ever vigilant watch around them for a Decepticon ambush. Not a soul was in sight since the hour was late.

When Ratchet trotted into view with a few other troops carrying a stretcher, Optimus paused in his strides, gazing blankly at the CMO in silent question.

"I think it would be best if we take your son now, Optimus."

It was hard for the Autobot leader to let them take his off-lined child from him but he knew without a doubt that they would make certain his body was prepared for his funeral. Ratchet stayed behind to assess Optimus's own injuries but he was ignored since he was still engaged in a silent, mental battle with himself.

Ironhide helped Ratchet carry him back into base, worried about his mental state. Optimus didn't seem to notice much of anything around him. The CMO brought him into the med-bay and immediately set to work on repairing him.

Not once, did Optimus cry out in pain, or even wince when Ratchet prodded his injuries. The medic took special note of this for future reference. It was not a good sign when someone withdrew that far into themselves. It meant that Optimus was most likely punishing himself internally for what had happened to his son.

Ratchet wanted nothing more than to beat his leader senseless with his wrench for dwelling on the difficult choice he was forced to make but understood what Optimus was most likely going through. It was never easy losing a child…especially when you happened to be their executioner. Out of respect, the chief medical officer allowed Optimus to grieve in his own way. And when he was repaired, ordered him to remain in the med-bay to recharge. Optimus didn't even acknowledge the order and instead stared blankly up at the ceiling above his head.

"Recharge, Optimus…you need time to heal."

No response was forthcoming so Ratchet sighed and walked over to stand next to his leader, feeling a bit irritated.

"You are going to strain your systems unless you rest! Now recharge…or I will MAKE you recharge!"

Optimus didn't even appear to register his presence, his face still an unreadable mask.

Ratchet swore beneath his breath and then forced his commander into recharge while muttering obscenities about how he was a stubborn fool.

He did feel sorrow for Optimus and swore to do whatever he could to help his friend heal from this tragedy.

(page break)

A few days later and the service for Alpharious was held as they entombed him with many other fallen Autobot warriors. Optimus Prime stood with his spark-mate, both silent and unmoving as they watched their friends and comrades, seal up his tomb while listening to the closing remarks concerning Alpha, followed by a prayer that Primus would receive his spark and keep it forever in his presence.

After the funeral, Optimus and his spark-mate returned to their shared quarters to discuss things.

It was no secret that his wife was furious with him, since she didn't bother to hide her feelings on the subject through their bond. He pleaded with her to try and understand his reasons and begged her to forgive him for his actions.

She was too blinded by her own grief to take heed of any rational explanation.

Soon however, their raging argument was broken by the shrill cries of their sparkling who had been awoken from recharge. Aethelgythe's mother crossed the room and picked up her infant, tiredly and did her best to soothe the child.

Minutes passed and still, the sparkling cried continuously. Optimus reached over for their daughter and was deeply hurt when his mate refused to give her to him. She gave him a look that clearly said, "I can't trust you with my child". It was like a slap to the face and his pain was felt through the bond he had with his wife and infant daughter, brooking audio shattering shrieks from the little one.

His mate glared at him and handed the child to him, silently telling him it was his fault the baby was crying and to fix it, before storming angrily from the room, leaving Optimus alone with his sparkling.

He did his best to close off the negative feelings from his bond, so his daughter didn't have to suffer needlessly. He held her to his chest and spoke soothingly to her, caressing one of her cheeks with a large thumb. Soon her cries died down and she snuggled up to him, seeking his comfort and warmth.

She gazed up at him with wonder in her baby blue optics and actually cooed at him. It was almost as if she was trying to comfort him…as if saying, "Its' okay daddy you don't need to hurt anymore because I'm here." Of course, this might have just been his imagination but regardless, it brought tears to his optics. The warmth and love he felt for Aethelgythe flooded through his bond with her and immediately revoked a response. She smiled at him, no longer the fussy, distressed little sparkling she had been minutes before.

He knew that her recharge cycle had been interrupted and figured it would be wise to coax her back to sleep. And what better way to do this than with a lullaby?

With a soft voice, he began to sing…

_Your baby blues, so full of wonder…_

_Your curly cues, your contagious smile…_

_As I watch, you start to grow up._

_All I can do…is hold you tight._

_Knowing…clouds will rage and, storms will race in, but you will be…safe, in my arms. Rains will pour down, waves will crash all around. But you will be…safe in my arms._

Optimus smiled softly as the sparkling's optics drooped and her internal systems began to slow down, indicating the start of a recharge cycle. He continued singing, his optics never leaving the sleepy face of his daughter.

_Storybooks…full of fairy tales…of kings and queens, and the bluest skies. My spark is torn, just in knowing…you'll someday see… the truth from lies. When the, clouds will rage and, storms will race in, but you will be…safe, in my arms. Rains will pour down, waves will crash all around. But you will be…safe, in my arms._

_Castles they might crumble, dreams may not come true. But you are never alone, cause I will always…always love you._

He stopped when she was peacefully recharging and leaned back, watching her rest upon his chest.

He wanted to stay like this forever but knew that time was of the essence. There was an important matter he needed to deal with.

His wife…

Optimus carefully stood, doing his best not to jostle the sparkling too much so that she could continue recharging in peace. He then placed her on his recharge berth, activating the energy rails to prevent her from rolling or falling off the ledge, also acting as a containment unit should she awaken and attempt an escape. Sparklings could be sneaky, mischievous little things.

He then left the room, seeking out his spark-mate, and praying to Primus all the while that she would find the spark to forgive him.

* * *

Some time had passed in the human equivalent of a few months. His spark-mate was still angry with him and it hurt Optimus that she stubbornly refused to let the past go. She would always counterattack with the "but you KILLED our child, Optimus! Our son…is _dead_ because of you."

The couple's relationship was strained, neither of them even sleeping in the same quarters anymore. The only thing that they could remotely agree upon was taking turns caring for Aethelgythe. Optimus knew that even though he and his spark-mate were not on the best terms with each other right now, that the two of them loved their daughter just as much.

Their sparkling was no longer transparent, instead her body had developed enough that her inner workings were no longer exposed but covered by a firmer, opaque layer. Even though she was not as fragile as she was when she was newly sparked, she was still going to be considered so until she matured enough that body armor began to grow and replace her sparkling exterior.

Right now, it was his spark-mates turn for recharge while Optimus enjoyed time off from his duties to watch their rapidly growing sparkling. She was able to verbally speak in the sparkling language and could walk now, exploring every area she could. Her innocent curiosity greatly amused her father and sometimes even frightened him.

"NO! Don't touch that!"

Aethelgythe withdrew one tiny hand from the power cable in the floor that ran up to the computer on his desk, tiny head snapping around in response to hearing the firm, rather startled sounding command behind her. They were in his office for the time being, Optimus unable to ignore some of his duties as Autobot Commander.

"You can't play with that."

The sparkling kicked her feet in the air contently as she was lifted up into the arms of her father. Soon, she was placed back down on the ground and an object loomed before her, captivating her interest. It was an empty energon cube…to the sparkling it was practically the size of a big box that she could easily fit in.

Optimus sat back down on the floor nearby, watching her with a sigh of relief to see her attention diverted from the power cables that held a strong electrical current that sometimes surged occasionally.

Optimus had to leap on more than one occasion to prevent his curious child from tampering with an electrical generator, from sticking a finger in a power outlet, or reaching for some breakable object with small, inquiring little digits.

He was very thankful to soon learn that his daughter was a good, happy little sparkling. She was easily distracted and Optimus used that to his advantage. Whenever she reached for something that might harm herself or the object in question, all he had to do was pick her up, and place her in another area of the room and hand her something more sparkling-friendly to play with and she would forget almost immediately what it was that she was so determined to get into beforehand. Thank Primus sparklings had yet to develop long-term memory, or else Optimus would really have his hands full trying to keep his child out of trouble.

Right now she was content to just sit on the floor and study an outdated data-chip, from one of his old reports he no longer needed.

When Optimus had first handed it to her, she seemed hesitant to take it, giving him a distrustful look as if to say, "how do I know you won't just take it away and tell me 'no' like you do so many other times I get my hands on something?" That look his sparkling gave him made him laugh and he would scoop her up and nuzzle her with affection before setting her back down, giving her an encouraging nudge to go play.

The sparkling studied it with keen interest at first, but eventually grew bored and threw it down on the floor with a mess of similar such objects that were of no importance to the elder Autobots and ran to another pile of interesting looking objects to inspect. They even had some sparkling toys they had kept from when Alpharious was young that their daughter now had the privilege to entertain herself with. Ratchet had even donated a small, sparkling sized wrench for her to play with. Of course, the sparkling had no idea yet what the object was even used for and was happy enough to take it and beat the slag out of some transparent blocks while verbally abusing the toys with sparkling speech.

Twitter. Chirp. Click-click! Buzz. Chirp.

If Ratchet had seen this display…he would be so proud.

Then some days when she lost interest in the room he often kept her in, or in the objects that she had been allowed to play with, she would squeak with delight and run to her father with arms outstretched in an imploring gesture for him to pick her up and play with her.

Those moments always brought a smile to his face.

He would play fun games, like lay back and once his daughter had managed to climb up on his chest, he would toss her a few feet into the air, always earning giggles or squeals of happy laughter. He even chased her around the room laughing as she struggled to get away from the loving embrace that was soon waiting for her as her father caught her. She never seemed to be an impatient sparkling. Most of the time she was content to snuggle with him and other times she was eager to get down and continue playing the 'chase' game with him.

Optimus knew that happy days like these were not going to last forever as he received reports that Decepticon activity was increasing. Megatron was raising a larger army and the Prime knew that the Autobots needed his full attention soon. For now, he simply cherished the time he could spend with his sparkling and made sure she knew she was loved.

"What do you have there?"

Athelgythe was currently holding out an object for him to take, her childish features knit together in a look of absolute confusion. Optimus took the musical instrument and blew air through it, making a whistling sound of multiple pitches. His bubbly sparkling bounced up and down with excitement, now that she knew what it was for and was all too eager to take the object back for herself.

After a while of making her own music, the sparkling fell to the floor, sitting down with head drooping down, indicating she was worn out after another fun day of learning. Optimus scooped her up and held her, gazing down at her stubborn features as she fought against recharge. Soon, her need to rest overcame her stubbornness and she fell into a deep recharge, completely at peace with her father holding her.

Optimus sighed heavily with sorrow tugging at his spark. He knew that his duties could no longer be ignored. He gazed fondly down at his daughter and kissed her head lovingly and then took her to her mother.

The time had come for them to launch their ship into space…

TO BE CONTINUED!

Author's note: Sorry this was rather short but I honestly felt kind of burned out lol. More reviews are always appreciated! I will give an energon cake to fourth person who reviews this chapter! ;)


	4. Guardianship

Author's Note: Thanks so much to my two reviewers! Please review people...they really inspire an author.

**Chapter 4**

Optimus made sure to entrust a few of his best officers to take charge of Cybertron in his absence. The Decepticon flagship had launched into space, quite possibly on its way to attack a youth sector. The Autobot ship launched soon after in hot pursuit. Optimus made the difficult choice to leave his spark-mate and sparkling behind on Cybertron for a time, deeming the mission too dangerous for them to tag along.

Besides, he knew he could trust his Autobots to protect his family.

After a couple of years of chasing Megatron around the galaxy, Optimus was stunned to learn that it had all been a diversion, to keep him distracted while the Autobot half of Cybertron was attacked by the Decepticons.

The Autobot leader prayed fervently, night and day, that his family was protected and that he would see them again soon as his ship raced back to the planet, still a couple of years away.

As if in answer to his prayers and to his great surprise, his wife and sparkling actually arrived on his ship sometime later. They had been pursued by Decepticons but she had managed to lose them on the way. She told Optimus that the Autobots needed him back on Cybertron and that they were falling city by city to the relentless onslaught of the Decepticon army. While his spark-mate had been speaking to him of these adult themes, their daughter had been left on the floor in the middle of a large area of the ship.

Aethelgythe remained where she was, the sparkling soon about to reach youngling status if the appearance of tell-tale signs of small armored plating emerging on her head, chest, back, and legs was anything to go by. Her mother had told her to "stay put". Even though she wasn't yet old enough for big-bot speech, she understood most of her instructions. The parent-child bond also helped direct her, her mother whispering words of comfort occasionally and reminding her child to remain where she was.

The sparkling began to grow anxious the longer she was separated from her mother. A crowd of Autobot soldiers began to grow around her and she yearned for her mother to return and make her feel safe and protected again. Sitting here on the floor, in the open, with all these strangers gawking at her was frightening.

They were all so big and tall!

The crowd wasn't getting any smaller and the sparkling began to display signs of a crying fit. Someone in the crowd laughed and made a joke, a person she couldn't see amidst all the bodies and legs surrounding her.

"It looks like your face is scaring her, Ironhide!"

The sparkling didn't bother listening to the banter, the anxiety she felt drowning out her curiosity. She whimpered and curled in on herself, looking as small and pathetic as possible, hoping they would all get bored and go away.

A chorus of coo's and 'awww's' graced her audios.

"She's so cute!"

"What a little runt…"

"…is so adorable!"

"She looks kind of like him…even at so young an age."

That was it. All the talking was confusing, the sparkling felt overwhelmed by such a large audience. Aethelgythe opened up her vocal capacitor and screamed, while tears squeezed out of her baby blue optics. The crowd was immediately silenced.

Many of them had their hands up to their heads, covering their audios with pained expressions as the ruckus continued.

Someone from the back shouted.

"GET THAT THING TO SHUT UP!"

Another person closer to her, grimaced as he took his hands away from his audios and slowly approached her with a pained smile, doing his best to appear friendly despite the pain she was causing his head. He began to speak to the sparkling in a soothing manner, much like her mother and father did. The sparkling's cries softened until at last, she was staring up innocently at the large bot with tear filled optics.

He held out a large hand for her to take and at first, the sparkling wasn't sure if this person could be trusted. She knew her mother told her not to talk to strange bots she didn't know…but then again it wasn't like she could do much talking yet anyways. Still, it was the idea that this one was a stranger.

"It's okay lil' one. I'm not gonna hurt ya'. I'm a good friend of yer daddy's! Name's Ironhide…"

Maybe he was okay. He seemed nice enough and his smile looked genuine. The sparkling hesitantly reached for one of his large fingers and pulled herself up to her feet, craning her small head up to look at his smiling face. Soon, she was being held in a set of unfamiliar arms but that voice kept the panic and fear away. He kept talking to her in a soothing voice until she saw her mother returning. The sparkling strained to get out of the warrior's arms and was soon picked up by the mother who looked curiously at Ironhide in silent wonder.

It was true that many Autobots had been given the chance to see Optimus's sparkling but not many had yet been able to interact with her since she was too young and needed to develop a little more first. Ironhide had visited Optimus a few times and most of the time, the infant Aethelgythe had been recharging.

This was probably the second or third time he had seen her awake.

"I didn't know you were so good with children, Ironhide."

He smiled broadly at Optimus's spark-mate and responded with laughter in his voice.

"She got terrified from so many horrifyingly hideous faces...and I have some experience with sparklings."

He had knowledge of sparklings since his own spark-mate helped care for orphaned sparklings and younglings of Autobot parents who had been killed in the war. They had a youth sector hidden deep within the Autobot half of Cybertron that the Decepticons did not yet know of. Ironhide would visit her many days and at first he had been unsure of how to even LOOK at one of the little ones, let alone, HOLD one of them! After some time, he became more accustomed to them. His spark-mate had oftentimes expressed her desire to have one of their own one day but that very thought had frightened Ironhide. The trigger happy mech wasn't sure if he was cut out to be a father. He was used to beating and shooting the slag out of cons, not raising kids!

Regardless, the little runts had grown on him and recently he had become less frightened of the prospect of parenthood. To be honest, Ironhide loved entertaining the idea of raising a little mini version of him-self…both an exciting and equally frightening prospect.

"Thank you, Ironhide. She doesn't usually take well to strangers, you should feel honored."

Ironhide couldn't keep a silly grin off of his face at that.

Optimus soon strode into view, his face grim.

He had just learned that his spark-mate had come to warn him that the Decepticons had been mainly after her and Aethelgythe. Megatron was now obsessed with destroying Optimus Prime's last remaining offspring and anyone else that Prime loved. That was the main reason why the Decepticons were bold enough to attack the Autobot half of Cybertron. She had barely managed to escape with Aethelgythe and had a difficult time of losing them on the way to the ship.

Aethelgythe squirmed in her mother's arms, feeling through the parent-child bond that something wasn't right. It upset her and the mother leaned down and kissed her sparkling on the forehead and gazed at Aethelgythe with sad optics.

"I'm sorry little one. I have to go now…you will be much safer here with your father. I love you."

And with those final words, she handed her daughter to her husband, giving him a sad smile and left without looking back. Aethelgythe couldn't understand why her mother was leaving, was walking away from her and reached her arms out and struggled to follow. The firm grip around her prevented her from jumping down and following. She soon wailed her distress, not at all understanding the bad feelings that were coming through her bond with her parents.

Once her mother disappeared entirely from view, the tired sparkling snuggled against the familiar chest of her father feeling safe again as the bad feelings slowly melted away.

Optimus ordered Ironhide and Ratchet to follow him in to a nearby conference room after telling the rest of his Autobots the grave news that Megatron was attacking the Autobot half of Cybertron in an obsessive pursuit of his family.

Prime knew that returning to Cybertron with his child was a trap. Megatron would most likely expect him to return to stop the attack upon his half of the planet, leaving his child and wife completely vulnerable to kidnapping while he was out fighting on the front line with his troops. Optimus wasn't sure if any Decepticons had managed to infiltrate the Autobot ranks. The possibility of a traitor in their midst kept Optimus absolutely paranoid.

"Autobots, I am giving many of you the option to return to Cybertron to aid our comrades in defending your families. I am afraid that I am unable to lead the counter-attack since the truth behind Megatron's attack has been revealed. He has targeted my wife and child for termination and I must see to their safety personally. I will not hold it against any soldier for leaving now. You have my blessing to return to defend your family as passionately as I am seeking to defend mine."

About half of the Autobots on his ship filed out, taking the smaller ships they had in the hangar to return to Cybertron. The rest that remained looked up to their leader, many of them without a family of their own and many of them without a spark-mate.

The Autobots supported their leader, swearing to protect his child while she was in their care. He thanked his troops for their dedication and loyalty before dismissing them to return to their duties.

As Optimus walked into the conference room he couldn't help but despair at his spark-mate's choice to leave.

His spark-mate left for two reasons: to distract the decepticons from pursuing her child by offering herself as bait and to get her to safety. And two, because she needed the private time to herself to actually grieve and heal from the loss of Alpharious, something she had been unable to do while caring for her sparkling.

Optimus had begged her not to go, said she would be far safer staying with them on the ship. He told her he still loved her and that he needed her with him, couldn't bear the thought of losing her. Those words brought a sad smile to her face and she whispered two words before kissing him tenderly and handed Aethelgythe to him.

"I know."

Then she was gone.

He focused his attention on his two comrades, the three of them discussing the best security measures for their ship and how to keep his child safe from the Decepticons.

Optimus got a grand idea.

"Ironhide, I want you to be her guardian."

Ironhide looked hesitant about being given such a big responsibility and shook his head slowly.

"I really want to help protect her, Prime. I just don't know if I'm really the best option…there must be someone more sparkling-friendly to handle this than me!"

Optimus gave his friend a sly grin.

"Are you trying to tell me Ironhide…that you are actually _afraid_ to care for my sparkling?"

Ratchet snickered at this, looking at the seasoned warrior with amusement.

"Now wait jus' a slaggin' minute!"

"_**Language**_"

Ironhide shut his trap and glared at Optimus.

"I think I just made my point!"

"I know you, my friend. I know you can find the self control not to swear with my impressionable little child around."

Ironhide crossed his arms with a growl.

"You aren't gonna let me get outta this one, are you Prime?"

Optimus's wide grin was his only response.

"Sometimes…I hate you, Optimus."

Ironhide ground out with a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth, his eyes betraying the fact that hate was the last thing he would ever truly feel for his best friend.

"Excellent, I feel much better knowing that you will be there to protect her," Optimus had one hand on Ironhide's shoulder and the look he gave his friend spoke volumes of his trust in Ironhide's abilities.

Ironhide would never admit it, but he had actually been considering volunteering himself to be the child's guardian. He couldn't understand why…but the sparkling had wormed her way into his battle hardened spark and he felt protective of her already.

He just wouldn't openly admit it.

Perhaps his close friendship with Optimus somehow gave away his feelings to his old friend and that was why he had given him this assignment after all.

As long as he didn't have to volunteer or openly admit his feelings with Ratchet standing next to them. The medic would never let him live it down…and Ironhide still had a reputation to maintain after all!

"No con stupid enough is gonna get within ten feet of her."

"I know," Optimus smirked and then looked down at his sparkling.

Aethelgythe was getting fussy and she felt a strong discomfort growing.

"Are you hungry, little one?"

Ratchet took the cue to retrieve a bottle of low-grade energon for the sparkling. When he came back, Optimus helped his daughter drink it down. The sparkling drank it too fast at first and choked on it, scaring half a century out of her father. He coaxed her gently to consume the energon a little slower, the sparkling snuggling against his chest. The steady sound of his spark-beat soothed her and pulled her into a deep recharge.

"She is in your care now, Ironhide."

Optimus handed her to him carefully, Ratchet standing there instructing Ironhide on how to care for the little one. Optimus left them to return to the bridge where he took command of his ship once again.

Ironhide wasn't sure if he could remember all the instructions Ratchet had drowned his audios with but the medic had promised he would be in touch if any problems arose or if Ironhide had any questions.

Ratchet looked him with all the dead-seriousness that a chief medical officer can muster in order to intimidate a patient and gave him one good piece of advice.

"I don't care if you think your question is stupid…no question is EVER stupid when it concerns a sparkling! If you have a question, you better ASK me _immediately_ or I swear I will—"

Needless to say, Ironhide took the warning to spark. He didn't want to get on Ratchet's bad side and he preferred to keep all his limbs intact.

Now he was sitting on his recharge berth with the sparkling in his arms, leaning back against the wall, wondering what in the name of Primus he was supposed to do now? Just hold her until she woke up? Then feed her some low-grade energon if she got hungry? Didn't Ratchet say something about playing with her?

The only games Ironhide knew how to play, involved hide-and-go-boom with his Decepticon enemies and his guns. He doubted that game was very sparkling-oriented.

Ironhide vented a heavy sigh, stilling immediately when he felt the recharging sparkling shift and then come still again in his arms. He had a while until Optimus got off shift and took a break from his work to come and take care of his daughter himself.

Soon however, the Autobot veteran found himself drifting off into recharge himself, his hold on the sparkling secure. He was so tired from his double shift the day before that the warrior finally succumbed to his body's needs to rest.

Ratchet stopped by a little while later to check up on him and to see how the sparkling was doing and was met with that adorable, spark-warming sight. The medic snickered softly to himself as he left Ironhide's quarters, the snapshot he had taken of them in his hand.

He couldn't wait to show Optimus the picture…

TO BE CONTINUED!

Author's Note: Updates might be slower now that I've started my third shift security job. Please be patient because I will update as soon as I can! Thanks and please review!


	5. Exploring

Author's Note: I'm so sorry for taking half a century to update! It took me one month to adjust to working third shift and life got crazy again. Thanks so much for the reviews!

**Chapter 5**

Even more time passed until Aethelgythe was no longer considered a sparkling but a youngling. She recently acquired youngling status and developed small silver colored armor on most of her exterior. The older she grew, the more defined her body would become and that would include colored armor, some weapons, and physical features that she inherited from her parents.

Of course, it was a spark that determined the physical development. If a Cybertronian child's spark was more like one of the two parents regardless of gender, that child's body may reflect the same colored armor or even weaponry of choice.

As it happened, Aethelgythe's older brother had been closer to his mother and therefore reflected her more than his father. His color schemes were similar he had black armor inherited from his mother and red from his father. He had the same gun preferences as his mother but he had a sword arm like his father. His spark, or personality since they are both virtually the same, was more in tune with his mother which in human terms, made him a momma's boy.

Athelgythe just so happened to be the opposite of her brother. She seemed to exhibit characteristics, personality quirks, and even mannerisms identical to that of Optimus Prime already at so young an age.

So far, the only physical trait that clearly distinguished Aethelgythe and that was clearly inherited from her father happened to be small antennae sprouting on her helm that would one day be identical to Optimus Prime's. Every other feature would eventually develop in time the older she grew. Right now, she was still far too young and her still underdeveloped youngling body had to still be handled with extreme care like that of a sparkling.

She learned how to speak and knew basics such as what things in her environment would cause her harm or which objects she was forbidden to touch. She also learned the names of some of the crew that cared for her on rotating shifts while her father was away on a mission or while he was busy attending to business on the bridge.

Aethelgythe was also curious, incredibly so at her age as her reasoning abilities developed. She was considered about the earth equivalent of a three year old child. Her guardian, Ironhide, kept her on a schedule that she normally didn't argue with. That schedule consisted of him taking her with him through the ship while on his rounds to make sure that the other Autobots were all where they needed to be.

Many times he had to yell at the twins, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe, for not being at their assigned shift on time because he found them busy playing in the recreation room. Those two gave many of the elder bots processor aches, because they were also known to be two of the biggest trouble makers on the ship, their appetites for causing mischief never sated. On earth, those two would be considered young teenagers, approximately fifteen or sixteen years of age.

After making his rounds, Ironhide would then proceed to procure a ration of energon for Aethelgythe and once she finished consuming her daily energy, her guardian would then take her with him back to their quarters for a stasis nap.

That was always her least favorite time of the day.

For some reason, she was always the first one to awaken from their short recharge. Aethelgythe would always be ready to go exploring but Ironhide continued to rest.

One day, the youngling got the brilliant idea to go exploring on her own…

Aethelgythe managed to slide free of Ironhide's loose grip since his arm wasn't constricted around her small body and scampered excitedly for the door. She paused in the doorway and looked back at her sleeping guardian to see that he hadn't stirred. A smile lit her face in that moment as she turned around and the automatic door opened when it sensed motion. Ironhide forgot to change the setting to manual so that the youngling wouldn't have been able to open the door. When set on manual, an individual was required to reach up and activate the door with a triggering mechanism but younglings were too small to reach that high…

The youngling looked back once more to make certain that Ironhide wasn't going to follow after her and ruin her fun before it truly began. She chattered in glee but clamped a hand over her mouth and silenced herself but found that her caution had been unnecessary. It appeared that he was still out like a light since he hadn't so much as twitched at her outburst.

She was free to roam and explore the ship on her own!

Aethelgythe felt drawn in a certain direction and went left. So far she didn't see many people out and about but that was a good thing. The odds were in her favor if not many people saw her. She hummed happily to herself as she ran through the hallway. To be honest, she had no idea why she was being drawn in one particular direction but upon thinking a little on the subject, came to realize that it was her father she was missing. Maybe he was somewhere this way. Now if only she could actually FIND him….

The energetic youngling turned a sharp corner and bumped clear into someone's shin. She was sent sprawling backwards onto her rear and looked up with mild trepidation to see an adult mech grinning down at her. He looked familiar. She saw her father talking to him a lot and knew he was an officer that worked with her dad all the time.

"I'm sorry youngling, I'm afraid you need to go back to your guardian. You aren't allowed to roam around by yourself. Your father sent me to collect you."

It was odd, that the idea of security cameras escaped her notice or thought process even. Is that how this fellow found her so easily? Whatever the case, the prospect of her short-lived fun ending now did not sit well with her at all. She made a break for it and ran straight through his legs and kept going. The youngling squeaked and then cried out in indignation when a large hand reached down and plucked her up from the floor with one fell swoop.

"HEY! Put me down!"

She struggled against her captor, clicking angrily in disgust and kicked her legs in a greater effort to get free. The adult merely chuckled good naturedly in response and began to walk back the way she had come from.

"Let me go! I want down!"

"Not until you are returned to your guardian, little one."

She crossed her arms over her chest and glared at him defiantly.

Aethelgythe was soon deposited back into the arms of her guardian, Ironide, when the hall-monitor handed her over upon awakening him.

"I think you lost something"

"Thanks, Prowl. I'll be sure to keep a closer eye on her from now on…"

"You'd better…this one might be trouble."

Ironhide was frowning at her and the youngling shrank down in response, suddenly feeling a little frightened, had she done something wrong?

The conversation between Ironhide and Prowl was lost on the little one, since she was a little too busy attempting to wriggle free in the hopes of escaping her rather frustrated guardian. It was only a few minutes of silence after Prowl had left that Aethelgythe stopped squirming and realized that all of Ironhide's attention was zeroed in on her. The youngling twittered with apprehension at the look the elder was directing her way. It spoke volumes of his disapproval.

"Next time you decide you want to run off and explore without me…let me know about it first, okay?"

All the startled youngling could do was to nod her head quickly in agreement, optics wide with surprise that she had gotten off the hook that easily. All she had to do was let Ironhide know when she planned to go off on her own again…that should be simple enough, right?

Aethelgythe soon learned the hard way.

Not long after Ironhide gave the youngling those instructions, the day finally arrived when she had to put them to the test.

Once again, she awoke from recharge before her guardian and crouched beside him on the recharge berth. She tried shaking his arm but that didn't seem to work. So the youngling attempted a verbal approach.

"…Ironhide?"

All she received was a grumble in response. The little one leaned in closer to softly whisper something.

"I'm leaving"

A grumbled response of "Okay"…greeted her young audios, filling her with a sense of newfound accomplishment. As soon as she managed to slide down from the rather tall recharge station, the youngling wasted no time in softly tip-toeing across the room, her small feet pitter-pattering over to the automated door which opened immediately upon sensing her arrival. She spared one glance over her shoulder and giggled quietly at the softly snoring Ironhide and went silent when the gruff old veteran mumbled something unintelligible. She watched him with wide, almost fearful optics as he then rolled over onto his side with a grunt before going still again.

Aethelgythe took that as her cue to leave and ran down the hallway, same way she had the last time she decided to go off on her own little adventure. Just as she was about to race around the corner she once again collided, head-first, into someone's legs. The youngling fell to the floor with a startled gasp and shook her head to clear her vision. The little one sincerely hoped it wasn't that strict guy from last time. Her optics traveled up from the feet, to the legs, up to the torso, and finally all the way up to meet the rather amused face of none other than Prowl.

"Out on another leisurely stroll?"

"Sorry, didn't see you!"

She shot back up to her feet and attempted to run away from him but just like last time, she was quickly captured by a now chuckling Autobot tactician.

"I have a feeling Ironhide will be missing you…"

"NO! I want down! Let me go!"

She kicked, squirmed, and struggled crying out in an outrage as her captor ignored her pleas to be let loose and continued to carry her towards Ironhide's quarters against her will. Before they had even reached the door Ironhide came running frantically out, appearing to be searching for something with a frightened expression. As soon as he looked up and caught sight of Prowl carrying his missing charge, all the anxiety seemed to melt away from his face and Ironhide appeared to deflate a little bit as all the worry and fear that had been pounding through his spark moments before abated.

"Thank Primus…I thought I'd lost her."

"Don't worry, she didn't get too far."

"Thanks Prowl, I thought for sure that I had locked the door so she couldn't get out!"

"We all make mistakes, old friend."

Prowl and Ironhide said farewell to each other, Prowl walking away laughing as if the situation had been hilarious. Ironhide and Aethelgythe weren't laughing. Ironhide lifted her up in his hands so that the youngling was dangling right in front of his face. He then unleashed some of his anger upon her as all the stress finally caught up to him.

"I thought something had happened to you! Do you have ANY idea what I went through, when I found you GONE?"

The youngling's legs were curled up and tucked in beneath her body, optics tearful, and face mournful as a lower lip quivered in response. His frustration ebbed and his spark melted at the sight of the pitiful little creature, looking like a lost little cyber-kitten. How could he stay mad at something so cute and adorable looking? Ironhide vented a sigh and looked up at the ceiling, silently asking Primus why he had been handed this responsibility before turning around and going back inside their room. He set the youngling down and frowned down at her.

"I thought I told you to tell me you were leaving next time!"

"I did!"

"No you didn't."

"Yes, I said _I'm leaving_ and then you said _okay_!"

"I did not!"

"Yes you did!"

The stubborn little child glared defiantly at Ironhide, silently daring him to keep challenging her. Ironhide brought a hand up to his head as he felt a processer-ache coming on. Why did the child have to be so slagging stubborn? Oh that's right…she was the spawn of Optimus Prime. Of course she was stubborn.

Sweet Primus…what had he gotten himself into?

"Well, I certainly don't remember! So from now on, you are confined to quarters unless I go with you, understand?"

The youngling pouted from where she was sitting upon the recharge berth but nodded her head, affirming that she would follow his orders.

"Good. Now…it's time to go see what those two glitch-heads are up to."

Aethelgythe smiled widely at the thought of getting to see Sunny and Sides again. She hadn't seen them for a while since Ironhide said that they made Prowl mad and got locked up until they promised to be good again.

Eventually she forgot all about the trouble and needless worry she had caused her guardian.

The next two escapades of hers were rather memorable.

As usual, she awoke from recharge before the tough old veteran and stealthily slipped from his grasp before making a break for the door.

Now as it was, Ironhide had been extremely tired lately since the last run in that he had with the Decepticons while on a mission for Prime. The worst he had come back with were a few scratches and dents but the battle had greatly exhausted him. Since times were hard and there was a shortage of troops, many of the Autobots had to pull double shifts to make up for it, leaving many of them in the rather worn out condition that Ironhide was in right now.

Had he been up to his full strength, there was no slagging chance that the little runt would have escaped his sharp senses. Right now, the war veteran needed his recharge badly…and there was no one else who could watch Aethelgythe. Unfortunately, locking the door so she couldn't go running off by herself kept slipping his fatigued processor.

So, the little one managed to escape from beneath his nose a third time. At first, Aethelgythe had been extremely wary about trying to go the same way she had the first two times she attempted to venture over there. For some reason she couldn't understand, that same feeling kept drawing her that way. The little youngling hummed merrily to herself as she skipped playfully through the hallway and ended up running into someone again.

Only this time, it wasn't Prowl.

"Why hello there…I didn't see you, little one."

The kind stranger picked her up and began to walk back down the hallway towards Ironhide's room.

"Please, don't take me back there!"

The stranger stopped with optics wide in surprise.

"Why do you not wish to return? Is your guardian not treating you well?"

"He is nice…it's just that…well…"

The little one glanced both ways to make sure no one else was around as she prepared to reveal a secret on a cosmic scale.

When she spoke again, her voice was lowered conspiratorially in a near whisper.

"It's really boring."

The stranger laughed heartily at this news and kept walking, taking the youngling beyond her guardian's quarters.

"Ironhide has been extremely busy lately. I suppose the old bot needs some recharge. If I show you around, you must promise me that you will return to your guardian without throwing a fit…do we have a deal?"

This was the perfect opportunity to explore the ship with a supervisor!

A bright smile lit up her face and she nodded her head enthusiastically.

"I promise!"

The kind stranger pointed out various rooms and told her what they were for. She already knew where the recreation and energon rooms were. Then there was the shooting range (which was off-limits), some storage areas, the armory, the medical wing that housed the infamous med-bay, the bridge, the conference room, the shuttle area and docking bay, the escape pod room, and lastly the training room.

Soon, the youngling was nodding off tiredly, as her temporary supervisor carried her back to Ironhide's room. Once she was deposited safely beside her guardian, she fell into a peaceful recharge.

Later after she had awoken, Ironhide took her by the hand and led the youngling down the hallway to show her around, saying that he was sorry he didn't have the time before now.

"And that there is the train-"

"—training room" Aethelgythe interjected but immediately clapped a hand over her mouth when she realized her slip up.

Ironhide was giving her a quizzical stare, one eye ridge raised questioningly. He didn't force her to explain, for which she was grateful. The little one didn't think Ironhide would be too pleased to find out that she had been disobedient…but she had a supervisor that time!

Regardless, her father somehow knew. Optimus was sure to chastise her about her behavior later that evening when he got off shift to take care of her. It was one of many lessons to come that would involve the difference between right and wrong.

"You are very fortunate that Wheeljack found you when he did. It's not safe for you to go exploring on your own! We have rules set to keep you safe! The next time you disobey me or Ironhide…you will suffer the consequences."

The youngling sulked for a while after that. She promised her father that she would obey them and remain with Ironhide even if he was still recharging after she woke up. At least until the day came when the youngling's patience finally ran out. She just couldn't take it anymore!

The child was bored and wanted to appease her curiosity.

Just as she made it to the door, someone from behind had snatched her up off of the floor and she was brought up to a scowling face.

"Now what have I told you about running off without me?"

"Uhh…"

She gave her guardian a guilty smile, knowing that she was busted.

"I'm sorry."

Ironhide sighed then and tucked her in one arm before striding out the door with her.

"Believe it or not youngling…but I was once your age too."

He told her that he wasn't going to tell her father about her act of disobedience this time but that the next time he would.

She nodded her head in silent agreement, as only a child could when faced with such a frightening prospect.

Ironhide soon arrived at his desired destination and began arguing with a young soldier named Bluestreak about why Aethelgythe's next caretaker wasn't around to take her yet.

"Sorry, sir…but last I heard, Perceptor got called away for some crazy assignment."

Three young soldiers came out of the recreation room a few yards away, laughing and joking about something when they caught sight of little Aethelgythe. They came over just as Bluestreak left to attend to his business.

Ironhide growled when he locked optics with the two infamous trouble making twins.

"What do you want?"

"Can we hold Aethelgythe for a little bit? We promise not to drop her…"

Ironhide bristled, clearly not pleased with the idea. He was growing rather impatient now that he was late for his assigned shift and the block-headed idiot who was supposed to have arrived by now to take his young charge was missing. As it appeared, it didn't look like he had any other choice but to leave her with them.

Aethelgythe was clueless about the drama that was unfolding as she was content enough to just snuggle within the crook of Ironhide's neck drowsily, without a care in the world. It was only when Ironhide attempted to hand her over to someone else that she put up a big fuss. She clung to him and refused to cooperate. This did nothing to help Ironhide's frustration and it took all of his will power not to vent a string of profanities at the stressful situation.

"Please…don't go! I don't want you to leave me!"

Then it was like a switch had been flipped inside of him. Ironhide's posture relaxed and he did his best to soothe the frightened and distressed child.

"Why won't you go play with Sunny and Sides?"

"I don't want you to go…stay."

She turned a pleading face up to him with tears pooling in her optics and running down her face, softening his spark all the more. It was then that he realized why she was so clingy.

The last one to have cared for her was her mother who had left, and still had yet to return.

"I will be back, little one…I promise."

Even a promise such as that did nothing to erase the doubt and fear that Aethelgythe was feeling at the prospect of never seeing her guardian again once he left. The child did not have this problem whenever Optimus was away for a short time since he was always faithful enough to return when it was time for Aethelgythe to recharge. The devout father was always there at night when it was time for her to power down to get some much needed rest after her daily adventures with her guardian. She would always curl up on her father's chest, the sound of his spark beating, lulled her to sleep. Optimus Prime's presence always gave her a feeling of peace and security.

Now Ironhide didn't know what to do.

He considered calling Optimus down here but thought better of it. He knew his leader had his hands full at the moment and Ironhide never backed down from a challenge. No…Ironhide was going to find a way to solve this problem himself.

Then he got a brilliant idea…

He began to mercilessly tickle the youngling's sensitive sides and midsection, earning laughter. The little one was reduced to tears she was laughing so hard. Then he quickly but carefully handed her over to her new caretaker and made a run for it before she could clear her optics of the solution that currently clouded her vision. When her laughing fit died down to quiet giggles and she was able to actually come back to her senses, she found herself in the arms of a stranger, and two goofy looking faces were grinning widely down at her.

She shrieked and twisted herself around to bury her face in the arms of her new caretaker.

"Stop it, you're scaring her!"

The one holding her was shorter than the twins but he was holding her in a protective stance and made her feel safe like Ironhide and her daddy did. Aethelgythe peeked over to see the twins making funny faces at her. She giggled and then laughed. Whenever they stopped making funny faces she would begin to cry…leaving the two completely at her mercy.

"Come on Jazz…how long do we have to keep doing this?"

"However long it takes. By all means...do continue!"

Not a moment too soon, Optimus Prime himself strode into view, earning relieved sighs from the twins as soon as the energetic youngling caught sight of him.

"Daddy!"

She wriggled down and the moment her little feet touched the floor, she shot straight for him with arms outstretched imploringly for him to scoop her up into the loving embrace he always had for her.

As soon as she was settled in her father's arms, her smile faded as she sensed that something was not quite right.

Optimus Prime was in the middle of thanking Jazz and the twins for watching her before he began to walk away with his child safe in his arms. She waved back at the twins and giggled when one of them made one last funny face. The tired child then rested her head against her father's shoulder and snuggled against him, glad that he was with her again.

Then that feeling that something wasn't quite right returned with full force, making her spark feel…sad. Soon, that sadness could no longer be ignored and before she knew it, she was crying. As soon as they were within their shared quarters, Optimus sat down with her.

"What's wrong?"

She placed a hand over her chest over where her spark was and only had to say one word.

"Hurts"

At first Optimus looked baffled as to why her spark would be hurting and then sudden realization appeared to dawn on his face as he vented a long suffering sigh.

"I'm sorry little one…I just…miss your mother. I'm sure you miss her too."

She nodded her head sadly but didn't say anything more.

Optimus managed to block off the negative emotions he was feeling from his daughter and soon found himself smiling down at her expression.

"What?"

She reached up and patted a small hand against the side of his face with a goofy grin.

"You…tired."

He scooped her up into one arm and began to carry her with him to their recharge berth, his daughter clicking with indignation at the prospect of bedtime so early.

"No…I not tired."

He chuckled at her stubborn outburst and nuzzled the youngling before settling her tiny body against his chest.

"You are tired too, young one if you are speaking in broken sentences."

The child was indeed fatigued since she offered up no further argument, her systems already powering down into a recharge cycle. Aethelgythe cuddled against him and mumbled half-asleep.

"Not…tired"

The youngling stubbornly fought against the powerful pull of sleep but soon the love that was flooding through the bond she had with her father, nudged her exhausted spark into a peaceful slumber.

"Recharge, little one…"

And recharge they did.

TO BE CONTINUED!

Author's Note: Sorry but unfortunately my updates are going to be slow since my work schedule is crazy. I work 7 days a week, 2 days off, work another 7, get 5 days off, and it rotates repeatedly like that. I will do my best though! Thanks for reviewing and adding me to favorites!


	6. Youngling Fun

Author's Note: When I said this story is 'real' I left that up to obvious conjecture. It can be a rather fun tool to get readers more involved in the story and to better use their imaginations. This story is all in good fun. Thanks to my few reviewers, I will not thank flamers.

Chapter 6

Some years passed until Aethelgythe was no longer considered a toddler but a young child in Cybertronian time. Her curiosity grew as she learned more and there were two off-limit areas that captivated her the most. The command center or the bridge as others called it, and the armory. What held her attention the most was the bridge. Now that she was a bit older, she didn't constantly require a guardian to monitor or scrutinize her every move.

This freedom was kind of nice the child soon learned. She met one other youngling on the ship that she had previously been unaware of. He was a little older than her but the two became fast friends. On the days that her friend Bumblebee was unavailable to play with her, she would run to the bridge door and stare at it since she could sense her father was in there somewhere. She tried to reach the opening mechanism but she still couldn't reach that high.

The curious youngling camped out in the hallway until an unsuspecting person came. The second he finished punching in a sequence on a touchpad and the door slid open, she ran through his legs and made it through the door with a shout of glee. Aethelgythe ran through the room, dodging other legs and ignored the shouts of surprise and dismay. She found her father but her smile disappeared when he sighed and exited the room with her. He set his daughter back down in the hallway, turning a soft but stern expression on the youngling.

"I'm sorry, but you are not permitted in here. Why don't you go find the twins and ask them to play with you?"

Although his voice was patient and kind, she knew an order when she heard it. The youngling nodded her head sadly and turned about to trudge dejectedly off, feeling disappointed about the whole thing. Suddenly, she was swooped up into the air and squirmed as a rather large hand began to tickle her. She giggled and laughed, the sorrow now gone. Optimus Prime embraced his sweet child before setting her down and gave her an encouraging nudge in the direction she was meant to go.

Aethelgythe obeyed although her determination to get back in the room merely doubled. She hated being left out and wanted to know why she was forbidden in there.

After searching for the twins only to find that they were not allowed to play with her since they made Prowl mad again, the little one managed to entertain herself near the bridge door for a while. After becoming bored, she decided to try another break-in. Someone else she knew came by and smiled at her. She acted as if she was just waiting patiently for someone to come out. The mech flashed her another smile and punched in the door code. She eagerly dashed through his legs but before she knew it, she was dangling in the air. Needless to say, she hadn't seen that one coming. He laughed and put the child back down in the hallway to sulk and pout at her failed effort.

"Nice try, kid."

He disappeared into the mysterious semi-darkened room and the door hissed shut and locked back into place. Finally tired after so many unlucky attempts, she left as the last of her stubbornness wore off. She wandered back to the corridor junction and turned to give that blasted door on the left of the hall a menacing glare. Then out of nowhere, the twins ran past her but slid to a stop the moment they spotted her. They looked nervous about something.

"Can you guys play with me yet?"

"Sure, but only if you help us with something first."

"What do I have to do?"

"Some guy is going to run by here in a few minutes asking for us. Tell him we went that way!"

She stared in the direction he pointed in, which happened to be the hall past the control room. They turned and began a hasty retreat in a different direction. Aethelgythe didn't understand.

"Wait! Why aren't you going the other way?"

One of the brothers sounded frustrated.

"We don't want that guy to find us! Now wait here until he comes by!"

They ran off, leaving her behind, still confused. None of it made sense. Sure enough, just like they said, Prowl came running down the hallway.

"Hey, have you seen two guys run this way?"

She smiled and nodded her head enthusiastically.

"Yep, they told me to tell you that they went _that_ way!"

She pointed in the direction that Sideswipe had been pointing in.

Prowl got down on one knee and smiled at her kindly.

"But they didn't really go that way, did they youngling?"

Her eyes widened, wondering how Prowl just read her mind and shook her head in the negative.

"No."

"Which way did they really go?"

He was grinning widely now, his optics bright with excitement. His expression practically screamed, 'I have them now!' She wordlessly pointed to the right, blinking innocently up at him. He patted her gently on the head in thanks and raced after them. She continued to stand there, trying to figure out and understand the weirdness that just happened.

A short time later and Prowl came along, hauling the two trouble-making brothers back down the hall with him. They were whining and putting up a fuss. They all slowed down when they saw little Aethelgythe still standing there. Prowl was grinning brightly, the twins blinked in surprise, as she smiled and waved shyly at them.

"Can you play now that I helped you?"

Prowl laughed while shaking his head.

"I'm afraid they won't be able to play for a long while. Thanks for the help kid," he winked with a grin and continued to drag them away, both twins looking at the youngling in shock.

"You traitor! You told him where we were?"

Prowl smacked them both in the head and shoved them further down the hall. She watched them leave, curiously wondering what a 'traitor' meant. It was a most unfamiliar and curious term. Ironhide soon found her and she shrieked in delight when she saw him and talked a mile a second as she recounted her adventurous day.

"—and Prowl came and then I told him which way Sunny and Sides went and then he went and grabbed them and brought them back down the hallway but the twins can't play with me for a while because they made Prowl mad again but the twins called me a traitor!"

Ironhide's face seemed to fall when he heard that word. It made Aethelgythe wonder if it was a bad word that they weren't allowed to use. She grabbed his hand, craning her neck to look up at him.

"Ironhide…what's a traitor?"

The word seemed to snap him out of his daze and he looked down at her with an angry but sorrowful face.

"Forget you ever heard the word, youngling. You will understand someday."

That seemed to satisfy her enough so she left it alone and continued talking happily while walking down the hallway with a small hand clasped gently in the large hand of her guardian as he led her back to her quarters where Optimus Prime was waiting for them.

Ironhide and Optimus spoke in hushed tones a few yards away. They would occasionally glance at Aethelgythe from time to time during their discussion while she stood there curious as always. When they were finally done, Ironhide said good-bye, his optics sad. He tried to hide it but she saw through his smile.

Her father took her by the hand, the youngling's palm fitting in the palm of his, reminding her once again of her very young age. They returned to their quarters. Something was troubling him she could both see and feel it through their bond. He sat down and placed his daughter on his lap.

"Did the twins ask you to lie for them today?"

"What?"

Her head tilted to the side, not understanding the unfamiliar word. She was still so innocent and naïve, that she didn't even know what a lie was yet. This only served to trouble him further as he explained very carefully, what a lie was with a heavy spark.

She soon understood.

It was one of many lessons to come that involved the difference between right and wrong.

"I'll do my best to tell the truth."

He smiled, glad to hear it and nuzzled his youngling before helping her back down to the floor.

After a time, the two trouble makers were released from their imprisonment. It didn't take long for their mischievous nature to return and they were once again finding trouble. One day they got the brilliant idea to include Aethelgythe and little Bumblebee in their plans. The two younglings had the greatest job of all…getting the twins out of trouble.

For a short time, she was regarded as an innocent party until the day came at last, in which no amount of innocent charm could save her. She had a brilliant prank idea, usually most of the ideas were hers and the twins just tweaked or improved them. Regardless, they ate this new idea up and told Aethelgythe she could help them pull it off. They wouldn't tell her who the target was, just the location they were going to set it up at. They were the lookouts and distracted the necessary people to give the youngling time to set up the paint bomb in a certain someone's office.

She quickly set the trap and fled from ground zero.

They watched from a safe distance. Aethelgythe's mouth dropped open in shock when she saw Prowl enter the room she recently vacated. A few minutes later and he was back out in the hallway but instead of screaming death threats or running around in hysteria, he was perfectly calm. Did the paint bomb fail?

"I thought you set that thing!"

"I did! Just like you told me!"

"Hey you two, look!"

Sunstreaker and Aethelgythe looked back to see the end result of their successful prank. Bright, neon colored paint covered Prowl's aft. Others in the hallways soon started to notice and they did their best to remain dignified and professional but the sight of the bright pink paint on his aft was too much to bear. Laughter soon erupted all around him and Prowl turned his attention around to the nearest person.

"What's so funny?"

The twins now stood behind, laughing their heads off and soon earned Prowl's attention.

"What is going on?"

Finally someone was kind enough to explain the situation to him and he turned his head and craned his neck to see what was causing so much chaos. He stalked over and began threatening and interrogating the twins, believing that THEY were the culprits. They pointed out a very good question…

"Hey, if we did it…why aren't we running for our lives yet?"

By this point, Aethelgythe was inching away nervously, trying to maintain an innocent façade. Then it must have clicked in his processor because he whirled around and sent her a death glare that could melt steel. She screamed loudly and ran away, the twins still laughing and leaning on each other for support. Some help they were…

He continued chasing after her, screaming threats and a list of punishments he would reap upon her the second she was caught. She ran scared, turning as many corners as she could, trying to elude his grasp and to hopefully shake him off her trail. Eventually she dove, head first into a utility closet, hoping and praying that he hadn't noticed the closing door. She shrank down into the cluttered corner in the dark, hardly making a sound. She soon heard footsteps run by.

She sighed with relief, thinking she was safe, when the door opened and a scowling face glowered down at her. She shrieked again and curled up defensively, awaiting some horrible fate. She was plucked out and held protectively against a familiar chest, her bond now stronger as her father held her close. The humiliated officer snarled, pointing an accusing finger at her.

"There is no way you can protect that little…"

Optimus sighed and listened to Prowl's side of the story. Then he looked down at his child, still nestled in his arms.

"Is this true?"

She hung her head in shame and muttered a soft "yes". The disappointment she felt from her father at that point stung more than any reprimand could have.

"See? She is guilty! There's your confession," Prowl growled.

"She will be punished and I will see to it personally, old friend."

Prowl had no choice but to agree. Optimus released another sigh and tiredly began walking back to their room, where he usually had private talks and other lectures with his child. She cringed, managing to block their bond for a moment, too afraid to sense if he was mad at her or not. She adored her father and looked up to him. Her optics watered and fear was practically polluting the air. He sat down to ease some of her discomfort and gently tried to break her barrier but she put all her focus in keeping it up. His face changed into one of sorrow and he held an upturned palm to his daughter. She refused to take it and instead broke down sobbing as she explained her side of the story. Basically that she had no idea who she was pranking, that it was all her idea, and that the twins had no part in it, just the truth. Before she could protest, her father scooped her up and sat her down on his lap.

"Why do you block me out? I am not angry, please…"

Near the end his voice broke and sounded almost desperate, as if he needed to feel their connection again. His face reflected near agony. The love he had for her flooded through their bond, setting her spark aglow in a warm blaze after the block dropped purely on accident. She didn't really know how to control it, it was like a reflex. She felt something else through their bond…pride. He was proud of her? For what? She thought she was in trouble.

As if sensing her unspoken words, he chuckled.

"You have shown good and noble qualities today. You told the truth and did not lie, even when you were aware of the trouble you were in. And…you took full responsibility for your actions instead of pinning the blame on someone else. I am very proud of you."

He then placed one of his hands over her chest and looked his daughter straight in the optic sensors. He said something that she would never forget.

"You have a good spark…never lose it."

Her smile soon disappeared at what he said next.

"But regardless my sweetling, you are still in trouble. You must now learn to face the consequences of your actions."

Her expression turned sour, making him laugh heartily.

"I will speak with the one you have wronged and decide what your punishment shall be. It is only fair that he make suggestions."

After that, she was free to go but avoided the twins, still sulking that she was in trouble. For a short time, the Autobot battleship, The Maximus, was quiet without a certain little youngling running around laughing and causing mischief.

TO BE CONTINUED!


	7. The Hatchet

Author's Note: Yeah, I know it's been an incredibly long time since my last update but life has kept me busy, me working two jobs and taking care of 2 cats now, as well as getting sick, losing my muse, and my inspiration to write due to limited numbers of reviews for this story. Reviews DO make a difference for those of you who don't actually write on fanfiction. I appreciate them!

**Chapter 7**

"Any news?"

"She was last seen heading east towards that high rise point near the decepticon boundary point."

"Continue to keep me posted."

"Yes sir," the scout saluted and left Optimus Prime's office.

It had been quite a few years since he had last seen his wife. At least she was still alive, that was all that mattered to him now. He prayed that she stayed safe and didn't do anything foolish.

Optimus walked down the corridors of the ship on his way to his office when a familiar sounding giggle reached his audio receptors. He snuck towards the next corner and peeked around it curiously and grinned wickedly when he saw his little youngling clearly plotting another prank with the twins and little Bumblebee. Prime stepped out into plain sight but was silent enough on his feet not to draw his child's attention. The twins spotted him first and their optics widened considerably before the two stuttered hasty excuses why they had to leave and ran off, leaving his daughter and Bumblebee behind.

Aethelgythe called after them.

"We haven't finished the distraction phase! Come back!"

Aethelgythe saw a large shadow fall over them and instantly knew that they were busted. She guiltily looked at Bumblebee who was sitting right beside her.

"He's standing right behind me, isn't he?"

Bee nodded seriously and avoided looking at the rather stern expression gracing the Autobot leader's face.

"Aethelgythe…"

That warning tone in his voice made her cringe and she turned around to face him with a guilty smile.

"Hi, dad"

He stared down at her with a disappointed look. She felt embarrassed at getting caught red-handed. The youngling shrank down even further beneath his penetrating gaze and suddenly felt afraid. The love her father had for her flooded through their bond and dispelled her irrational fears. There was no need to fear her father. He was strict and made sure to discipline her regularly but he never harmed her.

"Aethelgythe, what have I told you about pranks?"

"Not to do them?"

"And…?"

She paused and looked down at the floor in thought for a moment as she struggled to remember what exactly her father had tried to teach her. When she thought she had it, she looked back up at him with questioning blue optics.

"To treat others the way you want to be treated?"

"Yes, exactly"

Aethelgythe huffed and resisted the urge to roll her optics. She knew if she did that she would face a long boring lecture on respect. She couldn't see what the big deal was! Pranks were fun and the twins kept doing them despite how many times they got in trouble. So why couldn't she?

Optimus reached down and scooped his child up off the floor and began walking towards his office.

"You must learn, my child, the difference between right and wrong. Pranks may _seem_ fun but they have the great potential to harm others."

Aethelgythe nodded with wide eyes although deep down in her spark, she still didn't understand. When they reached Optimus Prime's office, he nuzzled her in affection and then set her down again.

"Now go play!"

She thought it was kind of strange that he father didn't punish her with some chores or at least a lecture. She did as she was told and ran down the hallway to go play. When she got to the recreation room, she found the twins, Prowl, Ironhide, and Jazz there.

"Hey, want to join us in a game?"

The twins invited her to play with them and she eagerly joined, hopping into the available seat across from them.

Sometime later as she was walking down the hallway, people started to snicker and laugh at her. She couldn't figure out what was so funny.

"What? Why are you laughing?"

Soon she figured it out as sudden realization dawned upon her and horror crossed her young features. She craned her neck around and looked at her behind and found bright neon paint splattered all over her rear. She fell in the middle of the hallway and cried as she was publicly humiliated by the small crowd that had gathered. Soon the laughter ceased and she looked up through watery optics to see both Prowl and her father standing there in front of her.

Optimus Prime gathered his child into his arms and looked from first Prowl and then to the troops gathered around.

"Aethelgythe's punishment has been justly dealt with."

The little youngling in question sniffled as she looked mournfully at Prowl.

Prowl spoke to her in a soft voice as he met her optics with his own.

"Now you know how I felt when you did this to me."

"I'm…I'm sorry Prowl. I'll never do it again, I swear!"

"Apology accepted," he smiled softly.

The crowd dispersed and Optimus carried his child back to their quarters. When they got there, Aethelgythe was tired enough that she was already in a light recharge as she continued to snuggle against her father's chassis.

When he shifted her so that she was snuggled comfortably on his chest, she raised her head to look her father in the optic.

"I understand now…what you meant about treating others the way you want to be treated."

"I'm glad you have learned that lesson, now recharge my sweetling. You've had a long day."

She did without complaint.

Aethelgythe was sure to stay away from her trouble-making role models for some time afterwards. For some reason there was a lot more activity on the ship and many of the elders were too busy working to pay her any mind. As she wandered through the ship in search of something fun to do, she stumbled upon the medical bay that was home to the infamous CMO and another doctor. The twins had told her horror stories about the CMO.

"If you make the Hatchet angry enough, he will pull out a wickedly sharp saw and hack you up into little pieces-"

"—And use your remains for medical experiments!" the other twin finished animatedly.

"That's stupid because everyone will find out what he did to them when the victim goes missing."

"No, you've got that part wrong. You see, the doc gets your father's permission and Hatchet only does it if you slag him off."

"Don't worry he'll be sure to piece you back together…"

"…eventually," Sunstreaker snickered.

"Just don't EVER make the Hatchet angry!"

Still young and gullible, Aethelgythe believed the twins with wide optics. She was scared enough not to ask her father if it was true, afraid that he really did give the doc permission to hack up crew members.

From that moment on, she did her best to avoid the medical wing. She tried to act casual when she did happen to run into Ratchet after the twins told her the story. Her skittish and twitchy nature raised his suspicions considerably. Whenever he asked if she was okay she would lie through her teeth and say she was fine before running off to safety. Every time she passed him in the hallway she avoided making optic contact, even though she sensed his sharp eyed scrutiny which only made her more paranoid and nervous.

Now that she found herself staring down the CMO's corridor, her body froze up while her spark thrummed with barely contained panic.

Her processor screamed at her to run far away when she spotted him exit the med bay but her legs refused to obey the mental command. She sighed with relief when he walked the other way, completely missing her. She stood in the hallway, thanking Primus that the Hatchet hadn't seen her.

Then she heard laughter…familiar laughter right behind her. She turned around to find her father standing there, looking incredibly amused for some reason.

"What's so funny?"

"Our bond has matured to the point that we can now hear each other's thoughts on occasion…and I just heard yours my child," Optimus gave off another chortle, his optics twinkling with mirth.

"RATCHET! COME BACK HERE MY FRIEND!"

Aethelgythe's optics nearly blew out at that and she shook her head no and turned pleading optics on her father, silently begging him to send the CMO away.

"When Ratchet gets back here, tell him exactly what was on your mind. I'm sure he will get a kick out of it."

With those words, Optimus Prime turned his back on his offspring and walked away. She screamed through their parent-child bond and told him he was CRAZY and that he should return to save her from the Hatchet's evil clutches.

Laughter echoed in her mind in response

_**Learn your lesson**_

Then the mental connection was lost.

A shadow suddenly loomed over her and she looked up.

A startled squeak escaped her when she saw the CMO above her. She smiled weakly at him and gave him a nervous "hello" by way of greeting. He put his hands on his hip joints and narrowed his eyes at her.

"Your father told me you have something you would like to say to me."

She felt sick at his words and wished she could melt into the floor.

"N-no…not really, I have to go."

She tried to run away but he stopped her, grabbing one arm firmly but gently.

"Please, tell me what you wanted to say. Why have you been acting so oddly lately? What has gotten into you?"

She shrank down and felt both trapped and cornered. Knowing that she could not escape, she said what she had been thinking not that long ago.

"I was thanking Primus that…that the Hatchet didn't see me when you walked out of the med bay."

He looked stunned for a moment and could only stare at the youngling. Finally he let go of her arm.

"Follow me, youngling"

He looked and sounded so stern that Aethelgythe was afraid for a moment that she had angered him. Following him to his med bay, felt like she was marching to her termination. When they got there, he picked her up and sat her down on one of the examining tables. He cut to the chase.

"Where did you hear that name?"

She remained silent, too afraid to answer.

"Tell me youngling!" he finally snapped harshly.

She cowered away from him, crying.

"Please don't hack me up! I'm sorry I made you mad!"

Then it appeared as if he understood why she was so frightened of him. He slowly approached and in the blink of an eye, had scooped her up into his arms. He held her against him in a warm embrace. He comforted and apologized her for scaring her.

"Who told you such a scary and untrue story?"

"Sunstreaker and Sideswipe told me."

"I should have known," Ratchet muttered.

After cuddling the youngling for a few more minutes, the doc set her down.

"You have no reason to fear me"

With a friendly smile he crouched down to be more level with her.

"Would you like to help me sort supplies? My Med bay needs an overhaul."

She nodded with bright, curious blue optics and as she helped Ratchet sort supplies, came to find that the doc bot was a real nice guy. The more she got to know him, the sillier she felt for believing the twins stupid stories.

"Ratchet…I'm really sorry that I believed the stupid stories and for calling you Hatchet."

"It's okay, youngling. Those twin terrors are very good at making sweet little femmes like you believe anything.

She vowed never to call him Hatchet again. He was the nicest doctor she'd ever met in her young life.

TO BE CONTINUED!

Author's note: Thanks for reading, I'll give a virtual energon pie to the first five reviewers!


	8. Bully

Author's Note: Thanks so much my awesome readers and reviewers! Also, I wasn't sure which Autobot was mean besides Gears. Gears always seems cranky so I picked him to be the "bully" since there weren't many other Autobots that fit that description from G1 that I could pick from.

**Chapter 8**

Word finally reached Optimus that his wife had been captured by the Decepticons. She had been captive for some time and he had already made two rescue attempts, both of them thwarted by Megatron's forces. She was being held in Megatron's stronghold on the Decepticon half of the planet. It was next to impossible penetrating it. Optimus refused to give up.

He was currently aboard the Maximus in his office with Prowl and Ironhide drawing up their next rescue plan.

Aethelgythe was by the expanse of viewing glass in the one hallway she remembered Ironhide taking her while she was still a sparkling. She was looking out at the vast array of stars. She felt through her bond with her father that something was deeply troubling him but he refused to tell her what it was. So here she stood, thinking.

Then without warning, an extremely painful feeling wrenched through her spark eliciting a cry of anguish from the youngling's lip components. She fell to her knees as the pain intensified, so deep was the agony that all she could do was clench her teeth and whimper, begging it to stop. It felt like someone was cutting out a section of her spark with a hot energon blade. Tears streamed out of her optics as she sensed that her mother was the one involved. With one final searing tear, the bond with her mother was severed completely and the presence that used to be there was now gone. Her mother was dead. Aethelgythe could feel that was truth.

With a sob, she got up from the floor and ran to where she felt her father's brightly burning spark and all but hurled herself upon him, clinging to his legs. She was shaking and crying uncontrollably. Optimus himself was feeling pain and sorrow at the loss of his dearly beloved sparkmate. He lifted his daughter into his arms and the others excused themselves and left the room. He sat with his daughter in his lap, rocking her and sobbing with her. Both of them sharing each other's pain as their parent-child bond attempted to repair itself after the loss of a bonded. Optimus Prime told his child time and time again that it was going to be alright. He even told her stories of her mother and himself to soothe the distraught youngling. Soon, Aethelgythe had grieved herself into a deep recharge. Optimus just lay there, letting her rest on his chest. He just wanted to watch over her, and make everything okay. He considered himself so very lucky to feel her spark beating. He wanted them to stay like that forever…

When Aethelgythe slowly felt her systems waking out of recharge some time later she blinked tired baby blue optics up at her father who was still holding her. He tried to smile for her benefit even though Optimus still felt the deep ache in his own spark. His youngling snuggled against him, clinging to him almost fearfully as if he might disappear forever too.

"I think it's high time we went and got some energon…"

Optimus shifted slightly about to move but his child halted his actions with five spark stopping words.

"I don't want to refuel."

Optimus looked down at her with surprise as well as concern.

"Why not?"

"I don't feel like it…" Aethelgythe's voice wavered and she fought back a fresh wave of tears. After awakening, it had taken a moment for reality to catch up to her sleepy processor. For just a minute, her mother had been alive to her again…until the memory returned as well as the biting ache in her chest.

"I miss mother"

"I miss her too"

"I feel too sad for energon."

"My sweetspark…you must refuel. Your energy will get too low and then you will be unwell. Ratchet would not be happy if you made yourself sick by refusing some energon."

Just then, Aethelgythe's tanks made a churning sound. She made a grumpy face and glared down at her midsection as if she had just been betrayed. Optimus couldn't help but chuckle at the sight. He then leaned down and pressed one of his audios against her tummy and heard the gurgle in her tanks again.

"Your tanks said 'I need to refuel or else I can't grow up to be a big, strong warrior like my daddy and Ironhide'".

Aethelgythe stared at her father with wide but slightly skeptical optics.

"My tanks didn't say that…did they?"

Optimus nodded his head with a grin.

"I'm pretty sure they did."

His daughter thought about it for a minute and came to the conclusion that it had to be the truth, because her daddy never lied.

She nodded in the affirmative before resting her head against her father's shoulder as he walked out of the door. After they refueled, Optimus looked his daughter in the optic sensors and gave her a smile.

"I think it's time that you helped out around the ship, what do you say?"

Aethelgythe nodded her head eagerly. She always wanted to help but everyone pushed her aside because she was too small and couldn't do much at her age.

"I'm going to make you my messenger. Instead of calling people myself, I'm going to send you to seek and find and deliver my message to them. Sound like fun?"

"Yes! When can I start?"

"Right now! I need you to locate Gears and tell him he is needed in the briefing room"

"Yes, sir!" Aethelgythe gave her dad a salute, learned from watching so many other Autobots doing it.

The excited youngling ran off to complete her assignment, happy that she now had something to do that was worthwhile.

As she was running down the hallway she bumped into Prowl and had a case of déjà-vu.

"Going somewhere?"

"Yes! I gotta go and find Gears for my father, it's my first mission!"

Prowl chuckled in amusement at this and stepped aside to let the eager youngling pass.

"If you're looking for Gears, I last saw him in the Rec room."

"Okay thanks!"

She took off again without a beat.

"Just be careful running around corners little one!"

"I will!"

She disappeared around said corner and as she neared the Recreation room, spotted her target leaning casually against the wall near the door, talking to two other bots. She cautiously approached, unsure how she should proceed.

"Um…excuse me?"

They stopped talking to look at her and Gears huffed in annoyance.

"Get lost kid, we're talking here."

They went back to their conversation, leaving her baffled. Not the type to give up so easily she politely interrupted again.

"My father needs you to meet him in the briefing room right away"

Gears looked at her with a sneer.

"If Prime wants me, he can call me himself instead of sending his puny little runt of a brat!"

Tears filled Aethelgythe's optics but she refused to let them fall.

"This was my first mission…" she whispered loud enough for the three bots to hear.

Gears growled at the third interruption and turned with anger written clearly on his faceplates.

"Look here kid, you think you are a soldier? You're not. Right now you're NOTHING. You FAILED your stupid little mission. Now get lost you spark-less drone!"

The tears did fall this time and she backed away only to hit something solid behind her. She squeaked in surprise when one of her mystery rescuers scooped her up into their arms.

"Sideswipe!" She nuzzled him happily.

"Sunstreaker!"

Sunstreaker didn't respond. He was glaring with hate filled fury in Gear's direction.

"How DARE you call her that! Do you have any IDEA who you are talking slag to?"

Sideswipe edged away from his enraged brother and shielded Aethelgythe's eyes before deciding that it would just be best for them to leave.

Aethelgythe heard angry shouting followed by crashing sounds. Soon the racket faded as they turned another series of corners into another corridor.

"Don't listen to a single thing that slag-head said to you, got it?"

"Uh-huh," she nodded but couldn't help feel hurt anyway.

"Is he always that mean?"

"Pretty much but he's like that to everyone, so just ignore what he says okay? You did a good job on your first assignment. You found him, delivered the message, so that's mission accomplished!"

She smiled at hearing this and gave Sideswipe another hug.

"Thanks Sides."

"Anytime"

A couple of days later…

"Aethelgythe, I need you to go find Gears and tell him he is needed in the conference room for a meeting"

"Dad…do I have to find him again?"

Optimus heard from the twins about what happened between his child and Gears and told his soldier that spiteful behavior, especially towards his child, would not be tolerated on his ship.

"Yes but you must not be afraid my sweetling. He acts tough but he would never harm you."

"Okay"

She walked off to do her task, not at all pleased with it. When she found Gears again, he was alone.

"My father needs you in the conference room for a meeting."

"Do you always do what daddy tells you to, sparkling?"

"Hey! Take that back!"

"Or what?"

He took a few menacing steps forward. Even though Gears was a minibot, he was still taller than her.

"You were saying punk?"

"Nothing," Aethelgythe lowered her gaze to the floor, shoulders drooping in defeat.

"Tell me, why do you think your daddy has you running errands all the time? Do you think its cause you're special or better than the rest of us?"

"He's letting me help because I WANT to help!"

He laughed, darkly amused.

"You got it all wrong kid. He's just keeping you outta the way so you don't mess anything up! The truth is…you're useless and stupid."

"That's not true!"

"Haven't you ever heard? Your daddy never wanted you to begin with…he takes care of you because he HAS to now that your mommy is dead!"

Unable to hear anymore, Aethelgythe fled from the scene with tears streaming from her optics. She ran, ignoring everyone that tried to stop her until she found herself standing outside one of the off-limits rooms: the armory.

She knew she wasn't allowed in here but the pain she felt over-rode any thoughts of future consequences. Suprisingly, the door was unlocked and she entered warily. It wasn't long until she spotted her weapon mounted on a rack. The moment her small hands touched it the door whooshed open and the last person she wanted to see stood blocking the doorway—her father.

That was when Aethelgythe realized her mistake as she sensed their open bond. He must have felt her anguish and distress and immediately sought her out.

Optimus looked afraid a moment and took one step forward with an outstretched hand.

"Don't! Put it down!"

"No! I'm not useless…I can help!"

"Please, it's not safe…leave it alone."

At that point, she didn't care if she was sobbing like a sparkling or disobeying her father.

"If you want me out of the way so bad, why don't you just pull the trigger yourself? You never wanted me! You only have to take care of me because mom is dead! All I am to you is a stupid kid who is useless and a burden!"

Optimus Prime looked stunned at her words, as if she had just slapped him in the face. He didn't make another move so his youngling figured it was true since he didn't immediately object and struggled to lift the large weapon off of the rack. It was far too big and heavy and it landed on her right foot.

She shrieked and cried in pain.

That really, really hurt.

She got her foot free but it was definitely damaged. Aethelgythe swore profanities that she picked up from the other soldiers while hopping on one foot. Optimus lifted her up into his arms and she stopped swearing.

"Who has told you such a despicable lie?"

Finally calming down, she could sense through their bond that he loved her more than words could say.

"So…you do want me around?"

"Always"

"Even if I get in the way or I mess up?"

"Of course…and you're never a burden to me, my child. I love you so very much."

They were both crying now and they stayed like that for a few more minutes until Optimus noticed her injured foot. He carried her hastily towards Ratchet's med bay. As they were walking there he softly asked her who the villain was. She didn't want to tell him. She didn't feel so noble about ratting someone out and she was afraid that the mean guy would just hurt her even more the next time for telling on him.

"You don't need to fear. Please, tell me and I will take care of everything."

She finally told him, albeit a bit reluctantly.

"I will see to it that he meets a worthy consequence," Optimus assured her with fire in his optics.

They entered the med bay and she was placed on a table.

"What happened?" Ratchet asked as he walked over to them from where he had been previously working on something else.

Optimus told Ratchet of the incident and the medic frowned, looking sternly at Aethelgythe. In hindsight, the youngling supposed she should have listened to her father when he told her to leave the weapon alone. Ratchet selected the necessary tools he would need to fix her foot. He looked at her with a small frown before he began repairs.

"This may cause you some pain, but I need you to keep absolutely still."

She nodded her head and did her best to listen but a particularly painful twinge made her twitch in response.

"Hold still!" he snapped, rather harshly.

His face softened when he saw tears in her optics. She didn't remember Ratchet ever being this grouchy before. When he finished repairs he looked right at her.

"I'm sorry little one. It's just harder for me to fix you correctly when you move."

Ratchet said she was free to go and then turned to speak to Optimus about something or another. That's when Aethelgythe attacked. She leaped off of the exam table and latched on to the medic, scaring him out of his wits. He got a little angry and she sniffled, feeling dejected.

"I just wanted to give you a hug…I was so happy that you fixed my foot and I wanted you to know how thankful I was!"

When he understood he told her to give him warning the next time she tried something like that. She promised and gave him a hug before she left. Over time, the doc became like family to her. He never treated her as harshly as some of his other patients. If anyone so much as mentioned the word "softie" to Ratchet, they almost if not always, received a tool to the head.

TO BE CONTINUED!

Author's Note: Thanks for reviewing!

* * *

_Optimus Prime please contact Aethelgythe asap. It's not a dire emergency YET but it could be if you don't contact her soon! I'm serious and not at all exaggerating. She seriously knows what the cons are planning and you should know yourself._

_Bumblebee Aethelgythe loves you with all her spark and needs to know the truth since liars *coughcharissacough* in this universe can't be trusted. If I remember correctly…you are very loyal to the ones you care about the most and would never willingly betray them. What she needs to know is…do you love her as passionately as she loves you? Or is it true that you found someone else? Even if that was the tragic case…to her, you will forever be her soul mate. If she could have one wish, it would be to spend this short lifespan with you than face all the ages of this universe alone. Please think on it…and know that when it comes to true love, your spark never lies._


	9. Invaders

Author's Note: thank you to the few who reviewed! You encourage me and keep this story going. Please continue to support me with your reviews! Also there was some confusion about the italics at the bottom of the page last chapter. If you see that, its just a role play game between me and two other authors so just ignore it if you see it again, its kind of one sided...

**Chapter 9**

"Hey Aethe!"

The familiar sound of her nickname caught a certain youngling's attention.

"Bumblebee!"

The two younglings embraced, Bumblebee a little taller than his friend. He was older by a few years and just received the news he had been waiting so long to hear.

"You'll never guess what happened!"

"What?" Aethelgythe's optics shone with curious interest and excitement.

"The elders have approved me! I get to begin training!"

"That's great!"

Aethelgythe couldn't help but feel a little jealous on the inside. She wanted to train too and it wasn't fair that her best friend was passing her up.

"Scout is first rank, right?"

"Yep! And once you begin your training, I'll show you the ropes!"

"I'm happy for you. I really am Bumblebee…"

She turned to look off into space for a moment and Bumblebee was able to catch the brief look of sorrow cross his friend's faceplates.

"Don't worry it won't be that much longer until you begin your training! You'll see!"

She couldn't help but smile at his positive, happy-go-lucky, attitude. His smile always put her mind at ease.

"Bumblebee, come on it's time to begin your first tutorial!"

Prowl stood nearby, beckoning the youngling to follow him. Bumblebee embraced his friend one more time and gave her an encouraging smile before following after the elder mech.

"Kick some serious aft Bumblebee!"

He laughed from further down the corridor and shouted back to her.

"It's just one of Prowl's BORING lectures!"

Aethelgythe giggled when she saw Prowl swiftly smack a laughing Bumblebee behind the head. The tutor and trainee disappeared around a corner and Aethelgythe sighed quietly to herself. It was going to be boring without Bumblebee to play with now. Then again there were always the twins! They always got her into trouble though…

"Hey Aethe!"

Speak of the devils…

"Are you both here to get me into even more trouble?"

Sunstreaker looked affronted and Sideswipe gave a mock gasp.

"Get you into trouble my dear, sweet Aethe? Never! We just have one really good prank we need help with."

"Forget it."

Aethelgythe began walking away with an angry frown. The last prank she helped them with her father lectured her about respect and responsibility for eight hours straight! That was due in part to the fact she made a mistake while in her father's presence.

_Flashback_

_Aethelgythe felt like she could slip into recharge while standing on her feet. Her father just kept droning on and on so monotonously. She selectively tuned him out a long time ago. All she saw now were his lips moving. She was so bored that she couldn't help but zone off into her own little world for a few minutes until a kind hand turned her face so that she was looking into her father's optics._

"_What have I been talking to you about for the last few hours?"_

_She shifted nervously._

"_umm…something about responsibility?"_

_Optimus smiled down at his offspring with a wicked twinkle in his eye._

_Uh-oh, her father had that look. That look usually spelled trouble for her._

"_Repeat the last phrase I said word for word. If you do that, I will stop the lecture. If you fail, you will suffer the consequences."_

_Aethelgythe tried to think up what he said and she gave her best shot but there were too many gaps to be considered worthy of passing. Her father had a rather happy smirk on his face for some strange reason…_

"_When someone is speaking to you, you must always be alert and attentive. You will practice this very ethic by paying complete attention to my lecture. This time I am starting over from the very beginning. That is your consequence my sweetling. Now, to be responsible you must be willing to put others before yourself…"_

_Aethelgythe gaped at her father, optics wide with shock. He was seriously going to repeat his 4 hour long lecture from the beginning? NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_

_End Flashback_

She glared at the troublesome twins when they blocked her hasty retreat with their much larger bodies.

"What do you want from me?"

"Just distract Ratchet for us so we can set up our prank in Wheeljack's lab."

"If we all get caught, we will take full blame for you! We swear!"

She considered this for a moment and then finally reached her decision.

"Alright but if we get caught, I so swear…that I'm NEVER helping you two with another of your idiotic pranks again! I'm sick of always getting in trouble!"

"You won't get in trouble, so don't worry!"

"Alright let's go get this over with," Aethelgythe sighed, knowing she would probably come to regret it.

_**Sometime later…**_

"How many times must I drill these lessons into your head, my child?" A frustrated Optimus Prime stood towering above his daughter. Even though the twins valiantly tried to argue with him in order to take the blame for his mischievous youngling, to him, any part in a prank/crime made you just as guilty.

When their commander sent them a glare of death, the twins finally got the message and ran for their lives, leaving little Aethelgythe to her doomed fate. There was no arguing with the Prime after all when his mind was already made up on something.

"I didn't want to! They talked me into it saying they would take full responsibility for it!"

Optimus crouched down so he was more level with the blue and red youngling that reminded him so much of him-self that at times it was uncanny.

"Yes, but you did take part in the action, correct?"

"Yes, father."

"Then you are just as guilty as the twins for this prank. Even if the idea itself was your only contribution, you would still be an offender. Now what do you think your punishment shall be this time?"

Aethelgythe looked stunned for a moment and narrowed her optics suspiciously at her father.

"I get to choose my own punishment? What about the offender? Why didn't he pick?"

"Ratchet left it up to me. And I say that you should choose."

The youngling stood there deep in thought for a moment and then made a choice.

"I could just help him with the med bay but then of course I don't think the choice should really be left up to me. If I am guilty as you say for committing a wrong, then as the offender, I have no right to punish myself. Only someone with authority can deliver proper justice."

Optimus smiled proudly down at his child and scooped her up in his arms. He rubbed his cheekplate affectionately against her face and kissed her forehead.

"That is the best answer I could have expected from you. Good job! You paid attention to my last lecture so I won't bore you with another one this time. However I do think it a fine idea to assist Ratchet with his duties for a few days."

He put his daughter down and gave her an encouraging push in the right direction.

"Get going, he is already waiting for you!"

She did as she was told, grumbling under her breath about ignoring her instincts when it came to agreeing to the twin's stupid prank idea.

A few days later and Bumblebee found Aethelgythe in the rec room.

"Hey! I got something cool I wanna teach you!"

"Oh yeah?"

Aethelgythe was incredibly curious.

"Here, do as I do," Bumblebee proudly got into a fighting stance.

Aethelgythe did her best imitation but was still a bit off.

Bumblebee performed a simple maneuver and then waited to see Aethelgythe follow. She did but ended up falling to the ground after doing it wrong.

"Oops…let me try that again!"

Bumblebee helped her up.

"Here, just like this!"

He showed her again only this time the door opened and Prowl stepped in. When he saw Bumblebee trying to teach Aethelgythe fighting techniques he barked gruffly at the younglings.

"Bumblebee! What did I tell you? Aethelgythe is still too young to learn these things. She could get hurt!"

Bumblebee hung his head in shame and mouthed "I'm sorry" to her as Prowl led him out of the room, most likely for a scolding.

The rest of the day passed rather quickly until she found Ironhide walking down a corridor alone.

"Ironhide! There is so much I want to tell you!"

He groaned tiredly as the talkative youngling bombarded him with tales of her most recent ventures.

Suddenly the warning klaxons on the ship flared to life as well as the red strobes, alerting everyone that danger was approaching. Something hard shook the ship as something collided with them. Aethelgythe screamed and would have gone flying if Ironhide hadn't kept a steadying hand out on her. He looked up and down the hallways and both saw and heard a soldier running at the end of the corridor shrieking, "We're under attack!"

Ironhide picked up Prime's sole remaining offspring and ran for the designated room his daughter was to be hidden in.

"Stay here, youngling and don't come out for any reason!"

She nodded her young head with wide, terrified blue optics as he shoved her beneath a console of some sort and then ran out the door, switching the lights off as he did so. She whimpered when most of the light went out, bathing her hiding place in pure darkness.

Aethelgythe turned her head to the right and saw across the room around the corner of the desk, a control console with glowing green indicators and icons. It was the only source of light in the room. She turned her head to the left and would have screamed if a sudden hand hadn't covered her mouth.

"Shh…it's just me!"

"Bumblebee?"

Aethelgythe recognized his voice and she could see his bright baby blue optics glowing in the darkness, lighting up a small area of his face.

The door opened again and Ironhide returned in a near panic.

"You two younglings STAY HERE. I'm going to lock the door but I need you both to stay quiet and remain hidden."

They both acknowledged his order and then he was gone, a loud clang indicating a large lock had activated in the door. A minute later, blaster fire could be heard somewhere out in the hallway.

The younglings resorted to whispering.

"What's going on?"

"I heard someone say we are under attack."

"It's the Decepticons."

Aethelgythe tilted her head curiously to the side and Bumblebee shook his head when he remembered that she still hadn't taken any training courses yet.

"They are the bad guys that the Autobots are fighting. They like to hurt and kill younglings like you and me. But I heard another soldier saying that now the Cons are hunting for kids like us…to make new recruits out of."

"That's terrible…"

Soon the battle was raging right outside their door. Shouts and screams combined with the weapons fire and resounding cries of agony although muffled, seeped through the door, making Aethelgythe shiver and Bumblebee curl in on himself reflexively.

Bee looked at Aethelgythe with worry and concern.

"Just in case we don't make it…I wanted to say good bye and I'll never forget you."

"You've been the best friend I could ever have, I'll never forget you Bee, I promise."

They embraced in the dark, waiting to see what fate had planned for them.

Soon it became eerily quiet and the younglings pulled apart to stare at the door. Someone was out there…they could tell by the tinkering sounds that indicated that a lock breach was taking place.

"Someone's breaking in!" Aethelgythe whispered in a near panic.

"I'll protect you," Bumblebee puffed his chest out bravely, unsure if he really could or not. He still had to finish his training after all.

The door was violently blown in and a large figure entered, obscured by the dark shadows of the room. The brute began breaking things without a care, grunting when looking beneath consoles. Looking for them?

Soon the large leg of the being stopped right in front of their hiding place and the younglings remained completely frozen, neither dared to move for fear of being caught. The younglings locked optics for a single moment before turning back to see a large scary face grinning evilly at the both of them.

They screamed at the top of their vocal capacitors.

The big decepticon guffawed in response thinking it was hysterical and then reached an arm in to grab the nearest one which happened to be Aethelgythe. She screamed and cried as she tried to crawl away. Bumblebee yelled angrily and beat his small fists against the wrist of the decepticon. This drew his attention away from the little femme and towards the little mech who had spirit.

"Hey little runt…think you can take me on? Do you?"

He picked Bumblebee up in one hand and dangled him upside down by one foot. The decepticon held him up high so that they were optic to optic.

Aethelgythe managed to crawl out by now and ran across the room. When she saw the decepticon brute shaking Bumblebee as if he were nothing more than a rag doll she shrieked in rage and ran at the large being, uncaring if she was smaller or not. She would rip his unicron-fragged-foot off if that's what it took!

" STOP IT! LET HIM GO!"

The decepticon stopped long enough to swat Aethelgythe aside into a wall where she crumpled in a stunned heap for a moment as her systems attempted to reorient their settings. She got up and charged again, her optics seeing only red for a minute and again, she was thrown cruelly aside.

She looked up from where she had fallen a second time and saw Bumblebee trying to hit and kick the meanie in the face.

"PUT HIM DOWN!"

"You want me to put your little friend down? I'LL PUT HIM DOWN!"

The decepticon then THREW Bumblebee across the room where his body slammed painfully against a console, completely destroying it. Sparks flew and electric wires sizzled around Bumblebee's body and his optics dimmed. He barely looked alive.

With quivering lips and tear filled optics she went over to where his body had slid off the console and down the wall.

"Please be okay…Bumblebee…"

A groan was her only response but she smiled with relief when his optics brightened to their normal blue.

"Thank Primus…"

"Ouch…that hurt."

She still couldn't believe that decepticon had thrown her best friend like that!

"You MONSTER!" Aethelgythe shrieked in a defensive rage and ran for the decepticon again only to slide to a quick stop when a red autobot tackled the con and shouted for the younglings to run.

They did as they were told and ran out into the hallway, unsure of which way to go. The younglings both shouted "this way!" in unison and ran in opposite directions. When Aethelgythe didn't sense her friend behind her, she turned around and saw Bumblebee disappear around a corner. Two decepticon invaders appeared, one ran after Bee and the other spotted her.

"Uh oh…"

She backpedalled, fear gripping her spark as he approached. Then to her great relief, the same Autobot from the room they had abandoned tackled him to the floor. Aethelgythe took the opportunity to run.

The only problem was… where could she go that was safe?

TO BE CONTINUED!

Author's Note: Thanks for reviewing and whoever reviews will get three energon cookies and a glass of high grade! XD

* * *

_Optimus: As a sentient being, I belive it is my right to make my own choices concerning whether or not I can see you again while I am human. I know you are afraid of hurting me with radiation and as an overprotective father, you want to make the RIGHT choice for me. I am not a sparkling anymore, father. I want to choose myself. You gave Charissa a choice years ago while she was still a child...so I ask, why can't I decide for myself? Even if it was the wrong choice...I should be allowed to choose because that is what free will is. I have no freedom if you keep making choices for me. What are you truly afraid of? I am not, nor will I ever fear you. My memories are clear... I even remember what you look like... albeit vaguely but I can see your face in my mind. Please give me my freedom. I believe I am responsible and old enough to make that choice. Love Aethe._


	10. Kidnapped

Disclaimer: I do not own the character Ghost. Decepticongirl6 formerly known as Autobotgirl6 used that name originally from her story "The Truth About Transformers". It's a good read if anyone is in for a good adventure.

Author's Note: This chapter is going to be darker and more graphic in nature due to the fact that this is a war, not a picnic down the block, that's happening here. So fair warning, battle violence and blood is the only reason I rate my stories T although later on there will be something far more evil and sinister…. So be warned.

**Chapter 10**

Little feet pounded against the scorch marked floor of the once pristine ship known as the Maximus. Aethelgythe had been running in circles for a while, trying to find a familiar face she could trust and be safe with. So far, this side of the ship was utterly abandoned with the exception of an occasional Autobot or Decepticon corpse littering the hallways. Twice now she had nearly slipped and fallen on spilled energon from fallen warriors and to say that the youngling was panicked would be an understatement.

She was frightened and longed for her father's comforting presence and gentle touch. He would make all the monsters and scary things go away. She cried out when she tripped over something in one of the darkened hallways. When she saw what it was she screamed and scrambled up to run some more. It was a severed arm…

In a blind panic, she picked a direction and ran for all she was worth, vents heaving in an attempt to compensate for the changes in her body temperature as her overworked systems screamed, for rest. There were lights blown out in some parts of the hallways and in other areas, sparks and wires rained down from the ceiling, creating shadowy illusions.

She stopped for a moment at a slightly familiar corridor junction as her little chest heaved from all the running, when out of the shadows a hand grabbed her from behind, pulling her back out of sight from any prying optics. Another hand was clamped firmly over her mouth, muffling her screams.

A familiar voice whispered in her right audio receptor.

"Shh…kid, it's me."

"Ghost?"

She bristled when Ghost pulled her even closer by way of a response. She only did that when danger was nearby.

"Don't move… and stay quiet he can't see us."

She did as she was told, practically holding her breath she was so scared.

Aethelgythe's optics, widened in stunned terror. To their left, a Decepticon cat like predator thing was stalking closer towards them. Ghost had her invisibility field activated and it currently had the two of them cloaked.

Her body tensed when the cat thing stared straight at their hiding spot and growled, metal plates lifting on its back in a show of aggression.

Had it seen them?

Her body was locked in place, her optics not even blinking as it sniffed the air for a moment before glaring one more time at their shadowy corner before continuing on, its clawed feet clink-clink-clinking down the corridor.

That had been close…too close.

Ghost was like a second mother to Aethelgythe. It didn't matter to the youngling that Ghost was the offspring of Megatron. As a matter of fact, she was the only one out of the Autobots who could approach her without fear or worry. The other Autobots were still wary of her, always afraid that she might give in to her past blood-thirsting nature. There was a time when Ghost was one of the worst decepticons, killing without regret. Aethelgythe was too young to understand much about war. So one day she noticed Ghost looked sad and that she was in a foul mood.

_Flashback_

_"Don't go near her, she doesn't want to talk to anyone, just leave her alone," one Autobot had warned her. She ignored the warning, strolled right up to the ex-con and hugged her legs before tugging on one of her hands to get her attention. Ghost looked down at her with something akin to annoyance but that expresssion soon melted away at what Aethelgythe said next._

_"I don't want you to be sad. It's okay to cry you know. I think you're beautiful and you'd make a good mommy."_

_Ghost burst into tears as she scooped Aethelgythe up and hugged the child. It was one of the most wonderful things anyone had ever said to her before. She had been a mother once but her father, Megatron, had killed both her mate and her offspring all because she had loved. From that day forward, Ghost was like a mom to Aethelgythe and kept a careful eye on her._

_End Flashback_

Ghost turned the cloak off and spun the youngling around to look at her.

"Listen carefully…I need you to run straight to the escape pod room. Ironhide will be meeting you there, okay? Now get going!"

Ghost followed her for a short while until a small group of decepticons spotted them.

"RUN! I'll hold them off!"

Prime's youngling did as she was told and ran for all she was worth until the sounds of battle had faded. She slowed down and tried to regain her bearings. Now that areas of the ship were damaged, it was harder for her to recognize her surroundings since she'd never seen her home so changed before. She picked a hallway she thought was the right one and continued on her way, hoping it would lead her to her intended destination.

Aethelgythe smiled when she heard the sound of her guardian's voice nearby. She must be going the right way! She slid to a stop at the sight that soon greeted her optics. Ironhide was injured but still fighting off a bunch of Decepticons who were cowering behind a barrier made out of wreckage. They all ceased firing when she appeared. Ironhide turned to see her and frowned.

"Get out of here! RUN!"

She shook her head defiantly and shot him a glare of her own.

"I'm not leaving you alone like this!"

The ring-leader of the Decepticon group stepped forward. He walked proudly, both wings shone in the artificial light as he advanced ever closer to his fallen prey.

"Well, well, well…what do we have here? One Autobot rust bucket, and his little brat."

"Starscream…" Ironhide growled his annoyance by way of greeting.

"Looks like we've finally beaten the great Ironhide! And so easily too… why if your little pit-spawn hadn't appeared you might have had a better chance at beating us. Getting too rusty in your old age?"

He aimed his gun from Ironhide to the youngling and stalked closer to her. She felt frozen with fear at the sick, demented, predatory expression on his faceplates…and at his optics. This guy scared her and she could tell he was one of the more intelligent invaders.

"Leave her out of this," Ironhide's voice had a dangerous edge to it.

"Mute it, you slagging trash compactor…I just want to look."

After a moment of studying her, he turned suspicious, ruby red optics on the weapons specialist.

"She doesn't look a thing like you. Who is her father?"

"Wouldn't YOU like to know?" Ironhide countered with a feral snarl.

"Tsk, tsk…temper, temper. We really should teach you some manners. How about we take this youngling from you and torture her in front of your fading optic sensors?"

He continued on in gruesome detail about all the ways they could torture her. She shrank down into a ball. Ironhide soon roared in outrage and pummeled Starscream into a hasty retreat. He then pelted his enemies with gunfire once again and told her to run. Aethelgythe listened this time and ran. Gunfire came close to hitting her but she kept going. She heard Starscream shout, "Stop shooting you morons! Don't hit the kid!"

Much to her surprise, Ironhide caught up, scooped her up in one massive arm, and ran with her the rest of the way to the escape pod room. There weren't many places to hide and all escape pods had already been jettisoned to get some civilians off of the ship before the fight started. He shoved her into a dark corner behind a crate and she remained still and quiet.

Ironhide aimed his guns at the door and waited. A few minutes later, the winged crew of miscreants returned with their wing commander. She watched horrified as they shot Ironhide and sent him crashing to the ground before he had a chance to fire. Starscream raised his gun about to finish her hero off.

"NOOOO!"

She ran out, placing herself between Ironhide and the gun. She was shaking she was so scared, but she didn't care, she just didn't want them to hurt him anymore.

Starscream seemed pleased that she appeared and lowered his gun while Ironhide struggled weakly to pull Prime's daughter back but failed due to his injuries and weakened condition. Starscream talked a lot and his voice was annoying. When he started talking about how they were going to kill Ironhide in an agonizing way, it sparked fury within the young spark and she leaped for Ironhide's fallen gun and fired a couple of times in their direction. One shot went wild and the other miraculously hit Starscream in the wing. He jerked his head back and shrieked very _loudly_, no wonder they called him Starscream…

"Seize her!"

Ironhide reached his hand towards her and said "no!" as she struggled to get free from her captors but they were far bigger and stronger. Once she was out of the way, Starscream shot Ironhide and he fell, bleeding energon everywhere. She screamed and cried and continued her useless struggling. Just before they were going to take her away, Optimus Prime and his troops stood blocking their exit.

"Put the youngling down!"

They wisely complied and Aethelgythe took the opportunity to run back to Ironhide. She reached a shaky hand out and gently shook him trying to wake him. She continued to cry, believing that he was dead and began screaming for Ratchet. He came running as soon as he heard the child yelling for him and he brought two helpers along to see what the trouble was. She backed away from the scene, her mind going numb to everything as she watched Ratchet instruct the two helpers on how to help stabilize Ironhide. Bright, glowing energon pooled out from his broken and beaten body. She shook her head, unable to process what she was seeing. Soon, she was scooped up and carried off and away from the disturbing sight. She looked up to see it was her father. Her lip quivered and tears began leaking from her optics as she looked into his weary face.

"He…he was so still. And there was so much energon. Is he…is he dead?"

Optimus smiled wanly at that and shook his head.

"Ironhide is too stubborn to die. He won't, especially since he still has you to care for."

"Good."

She leaned wearily against her father's battle worn chassis and then noticed something.

"Father you are bleeding!"

Optimus looked down at himself to see the smeared energon his child was indicating.

"That's not mine."

That's when Optimus's keen optics saw the tear in his child's arm. A steady flow of energon was leaking out of the wound and it was getting all over Optimus's chest.

"Sweet Primus!"

Those were the last words she heard before she offlined into stasis...

* * *

When she awoke, she was laying curled on her father's chest. He had been watching his child resting peacefully ever since Ratchet repaired her.

"Father…I want to see Ironhide."

"He needs his rest, so perhaps later."

"Okay," she tiredly rested her head back down.

"Rest my sweetling, you've been through much today."

"Are the bad guys gone?"

Optimus chuckled at the innocent question.

"Yes, they are gone. It's safe again. Just rest, Ratchet says you need it."

She closed her optics, too fatigued to argue.

The second time she awoke she was screaming and crying, her father had been trying his best to wake her from the nightmare.

She latched on to Optimus in a hug, shaking with fright.

"Father…they…they killed him. They killed Ironhide. His blood was everywhere and all the Autobots were dead but me and they were coming for me next! There were pieces of people everywhere!" She wailed pitifully as the nightmare slowly began to fade from her memory banks.

"Shhh…it's alright my dear one. They are gone, Ironhide is doing well, and the Autobots are still very much alive. It was only a bad dream, my daughter."

Optimus continued to soothe his distraught child until she slowly slipped into recharge again, lulled by his comforting voice, his brilliant presence, and the powerful thrumming of his spark. Nothing bad would ever get her while her father was holding her.

It was a long time before little Aethelgythe felt brave enough to sleep apart from her father. The nightmares constantly plagued her in recharge but her father was patient and very loving. He held her and watched her sleep, waiting for the signals that would tell him his child was suffering another accursed nightmare. Why did his precious child have to suffer so? She was still so young and innocent to have to be introduced first-hand to the horrors of their war. He had hoped she would be shielded from such things until she reached the appropriate age and maturity level.

Sadly, it was not to be so.

Aethelgythe got her first real taste of war.

On the nights that Aethelgythe didn't want to recharge, her father would tell her tales of their people's past, about noble and valorous deeds, about how good would always conquer evil. His stories comforted her and made the bad guys seem less scary. Soon she was able to recharge peacefully without any more bad dreams.

Ever since the attack on their ship, Optimus and the elder Autobots felt it would be wise to begin Aethelgythe's training early so that she knew at least basic combative skills in the event that the cons ever returned.

When she got the news she jumped up and down in excitement and tackled her father's legs in a hug she was so excited. She raced off to tell Bumblebee and when word reached the twins audios they all decided to celebrate. Soon it was decided that during the course of her training they would have a prank war. Bumblebee and Aethelgythe were a team versus the twins. Surprisingly, Optimus and the elder bots had nothing to say to this, most likely relieved that the youngsters were aiming their mischief at each other rather than at them.

Ratchet made her go to the med-bay for a checkup before she could start training.

He looked pointedly at her and growled, waving a wrench threateningly.

"You better be here when I get back!"

He left the room for a moment and she considered leaving, not too thrilled about an exam.

Before she could hop down from the table, Ratchet walked right back in with a smile on his face.

"Now, where were we?"

"An exam," Aethe stated flatly.

"Ah yes, thank you."

Ratchet gave her the exam and when it was over, she all but ran from the med-bay. She wanted to get this training on the road.

Aethelgythe was doing well with her training although there were times she had difficulties. Prowl and Ironhide reassured her and told her that it took practice and that no one ever got it perfectly the first time. She learned how to use a standard pistol first since it was by far the easiest to learn. Prowl taught her simple strategies to remain unseen and undetected if there was a decepticon nearby as well as how to shake one off of her trail if it was hunting her.

Not only that but she discovered something most exciting one day. A small knife like blade slid from her arm, much like the sword her father had. She showed him and he couldn't help but lift her up into the air and nuzzle her affectionately. He was proud of his daughter's progress. She was a fast learner and Prowl himself had praised her for that.

Soon, Aethelgythe couldn't help but focus on the prank war and she and Bumblebee got the twins good. So good in fact, that one of the twins, Sunstreaker decided to ditch his brother in the hopes of making an alliance with the enemy. He got Bumblebee to join him, completely changing the course of the war.

"You traitor, Sunny!"

"What? I chose the WINNING side for once!"

"We could have won if YOU hadn't been such a slagging coward!"

Sideswipe crouched down and draped an arm over Aethelgythe's shoulders.

"Don't worry, we can totally take the both of them!"

"Bumblebee…why? I thought we were the perfect pair!" Aethelgythe cried still shocked her partner had betrayed her.

"Don't take it personal, Aethe! It's just business."

"I'll still be the Prank Master, you just wait!" Aethe shouted defiantly with a smile on her face.

It was this very game that taught her the meaning of betrayal…

* * *

There was soon going to be another decepticon attack. Optimus had a trusted ship-mate take his daughter to a designated safe zone. However, the female ship-mate had other plans.

When Aethelgythe realized that she was being kidnapped she screamed and cried at the top of her vocal processor for help. Some Autobots heard and came running. The evil witch swore and sprinted, soon meeting up with a small band of decepticons. When Optimus Prime heard that his child had fallen into decepticon hands he raced to save her.

Both factions stood at a standstill with weapons aimed at each other. Many of the Autobots were livid and snarled the word "Traitor" at the femme that had taken Aethelgythe to her father's enemies. She smirked evilly back at them. Words were exchanged between parties, Optimus Prime doing his best to negotiate the release of the youngling whose identity for the moment was kept secret. There was a reason why he had kept Aethelgythe with Ironhide on many an occasion. Some Autobots had even at first believed that the youngling belonged to the trigger happy weapons specialist. They were stunned to learn the truth.

"Follow us and she dies!"

Soon the Decepticons began dragging her away, the Autobots helpless to do anything.

She kicked and screamed, doing her best to escape, trying to remember everything she learned in her training. She almost got free but someone hit her over her head and told her that if she kept up the fuss, she would hurt far worse. This merely invoked louder screaming and double efforts to get free. Knowing this would be her only chance to get away from them, the knife slid out from her arm and she aimed to plunge it in the throat of the decepticon currently holding on to her. The evil femme traitor caught her small arm mid-strike and in one cruel move, ripped the growing weapon from off of her arm, eliciting a pain-filled shriek followed by tears and whimpers.

It hurt so badly.

Aethelgythe hated feeling so small and helpless. She felt ashamed that she wasn't able to defend herself or free herself.

Optimus looked devastated. They locked optics for what would most likely be the last time, and he spoke to her through their bond.

_Listen carefully, little one. Whatever you do, DO NOT tell them who you are! They will kill you if they know…I love you. We will come for you, I swear it!_

They disappeared from view as she was dragged further away.

Soon something heavy collided with the side of her little helm and the youngling knew no more.

TO BE CONTINUED!


	11. Captive

Author's Note: Thanks so much for your wonderful reviews and also to my dedicated readers for sticking with the story! Warning: Torture in this chapter.

**Chapter 11**

When Aethelgythe came online again, she was in a darkened room, held to a chair by some invisible force, most likely a magnet or some other device. A lot of decepticons stood in the room just watching her. She did her best to mask her fear but was failing miserably. These were the bad guys her dad and the other Autobots fought. The ones who were hunting for younglings like her to do Primus-knows-what to…

A towering, very sinister looking mech stepped forward from the silently observing crowd. He was the leader of her father's enemies. She saw a picture of him during her training sessions with Prowl. Glowing red optics burned like fire into her own, causing her to shiver involuntarily. She tried to keep a brave face on but it was hard to when she was helplessly stuck to a chair.

"Tell me, little one…what is your name?"

She remained silent for a moment, blue optics darting around to take in the other menacing figures around her. She remembered what her father said about keeping her identity secret and blurted the first thing that came to her processor.

"I don't have one."

One of the Decepticons struck the side of her head with their hand in warning.

She struggled to turn around and see who had hit her with a glare but she was pinned down to the blasted chair. This feeble show of defiance earned harsh laughter from her interrogator who must have found this somewhat amusing.

"You look familiar."

The decepticon leader was looking at the youngling with an odd expression that was creeping Aethelgythe out.

She snorted and couldn't help but make a smart remark in honor of Sunstreaker and Sideswipe who would surely be proud.

"That's funny…because I'm pretty sure I'd recognize your fugly ass face anywhere!"

She was struck in the head again by the same person behind her, eliciting a feral little growl from her vocal processor.

Megatron's optics flashed dangerously but he kept his anger in check.

"Your parents, who were they?"

"I don't know"

Again she was hit.

"Answering questions truthfully will be much more painless. Now answer the question!"

She refused to speak and held her head up with pride, wondering where this sudden boldness and courage had come from. Then a spark of recognition crossed his face and he looked stunned.

"It can't be…"

Megatron began to laugh.

"This youngling is the spawn of Optimus Prime!"

Aethelgythe's optics widened, in shocked terror. How did he know?

The room suddenly erupted into shouts of outrage, half of the lot demanding the youngling be terminated immediately before she had a chance to grow up and become another Optimus Prime because they already had a pit of a time fighting just one of him, while the other half thought that she could be used against her father as a tool of revenge.

While they were arguing amongst themselves, Aethelgythe managed to speak to her father through their sparkbond.

_Father they somehow knew who I am!_

_No matter what they do or say, don't give up and don't give in! Trust your spark because it's always true, we are coming for you!_

The youngling then felt something rather peculiar at that moment as she watched the angry mob of decepticons arguing about her fate. It felt almost like a premonition…like she knew what was going to happen. It was in that moment that she knew for sure that she was going to die. Her spark was strong and she still had hope, hope of being rescued, hope of surviving despite the odds.

At long last Megatron silenced everyone.

"We shall now test the youngling and find out for certain, if she is truly her father's daughter."

He came nearer to her and knelt down so that they were more at eye level.

"Would you like to know, how your mother died?" He nearly purred with a smirk on his face.

Deep down, she knew she didn't but her expression must have spoken volumes of her morbid curiosity.

"She died a weak, sniveling coward…begging for mercy till the end!"

Megatron then went on to tell her how gruesomely she died at their hands. At first Aethelgythe was shocked and anguished but those emotions soon bled into blood thirsty rage. She struggled against the restraints and screamed in his face.

"You sick bastard! I HATE YOU!

Everyone was laughing at this point and she turned her rage on them.

"I'LL KILL YOU ALL!"

At last the noise died down and Megatron smiled cruelly down at the youngling.

"No…she is not like her father at all."

She felt cold and sick inside, felling as if someone had just stabbed her in the spark. That was when she understood, that getting her angry had been their intention all along. She closed her optics and refused to look at them, now directing her rage at herself for being so easily manipulated by them.

She wasn't even happy when she heard Megatron's next words.

"She will live. No one…and I mean absolutely no one, is to touch her, understood?"

They all left the room, leaving her alone with her thoughts. She wished they had just killed her. It felt as if she had failed her father already…she should have had more self-control but the decepticons knew how to bring the worst out in her. Aethelgythe cried herself into recharge.

* * *

Megatron and two of his most trusted officers accompanied him back to the prisoner's cell.

They questioned her some more but she refused to answer directly. She played the "copy game" with them, responded with heavy sarcasm, diverted their questions, until at long last they were fed up with her antics.

"We should just kill her now. She won't cooperate. She is the child of Prime! She's too dangerous to be kept alive!" Starscream argued his case to his leader.

"Silence, you fool!" Megatron growled as he struck his lowly subordinate before turning his red optics back on the youngling.

"If you are not willing to give us the answers we seek…we will take them by force!"

He made a gesture and his other follower stepped forth from out of the shadows, startling her. He had been so quiet she didn't see him there.

"This is your last chance. Will you cooperate?"

The youngling held her head up with pride and with defiance in her baby blue optics spoke two simple words that sealed her fate.

"Hell no"

Megatron looked at the silent officer and gave him directions.

"I want you to extract all you can but I want her intact!"

"Soundwave acknowledges"

Megatron looked at her one more time and shook his head in mock pity.

"Just know that you brought this upon yourself."

Then he left with Starscream in tow, leaving her all alone with the very creepy and very silent Soundwave. She felt a jolt race through her system when she realized that something incredibly bad was about to happen to her. She felt panic and did everything she could to move away from him but she was still held down to the chair. He came closer in an almost stalkish manner.

She flinched when he touched the side of her helm with one large hand and found to her horror that he was trying to break into her mind.

Her mental shields and firewalls held for a few seconds but it was no use, even as she hastily programmed more shields. He broke through them one by one effortlessly. When the last barrier dropped, she couldn't stop herself from screaming as one of the most agonizing pains she'd ever felt in her life seared through her cranium like white-hot blades. She heard a dark voice in her head amidst the pain.

"**Do not resist me."**

She panicked when she both felt and saw him going through her memory files, carelessly discarding the ones that weren't of any importance to him. They were still intact- thankfully he wasn't erasing her memories. Still, the agony it caused her as she was helpless to stop him from exposing her life for the both of them to see, leaving her feeling vulnerable and absolutely violated. The pain intensified the more she tried to resist him. He responded in that near monotonous voice.

"**Resistance is futile. Resistance causes more pain, cease immediately."**

She sobbed and despaired within herself as the villain kept stealing information and her memories without consent, performing a virtual mind-rape.

When Soundwave got to the more personal memories, the ones she cherished the most that were about her father, she finally cracked. She screamed, "I HATE YOU!" and did everything she could to push him out of her head, despite the intense pain it caused. She cheered internally when she succeeded in slowing down her foe but more internal warnings flashed alerting her to imminent shut-down. The strain was becoming too much to bear. He finally withdrew.

The last thing she remembered before crashing was the joyful realization that the agony was over.

* * *

Later after she recovered her strength, Megatron returned with Starscream and Soundwave. He looked incredibly smug, as if he knew something she didn't. He spoke a few minutes later.

"Release her from her bonds."

When she was free, she scrambled away from them, believing it to be some sort of trick. He then ordered Starscream and Soundwave to leave.

When they were gone, Megatron approached and towered over her. She scrambled to get away, to keep a distance between them.

"Tell me…what do you know of our faction?"

"You are all power hungry villains who prey upon the weak. Your sole purpose is conquest, destruction, and the annihilation of my father and his faction. You are the bad guys," she swelled with pride having remembered one of her numerous lessons while she was with her father.

It was a good answer, depicting them perfectly.

He smirked at her as if highly amused.

"Oh really? You will come to find in time that good and evil is only a point of view. That narrow point of view you just gave me is partially true, I must admit. We are _ambitious_, not necessarily power-hungry. And yes, we believe that only the strong survive. Allow me to share our version of our faction's goals and beliefs."

Aethelgythe listened and knew that every word that spewed from Megatron's mouth was a lie but at the same time, he made it sound like what he said was truth.

"We believe that power gives us strength. Order can be made through chaos through masters and their followers. I am the leader…the master of the decepticons who follow me."

She narrowed her optics at him and growled when he was finally finished.

"All lies!"

He laughed and walked to the door.

"Much has been brought to light. I will leave you here to think it all over."

With those words, he left.

Aethelgythe spent some time exploring her cell, looking for possible escape options. It wasn't long until she received an unexpected guest.

She was startled to hear the door shut and lock. Fearfully, she kept her guard up, wondering why the mech in front of her had come when Megatron had ordered everyone to stay away from her. He began to circle her and she matched him, careful to keep some distance between them. Something about this guy could not be trusted.

"What do you want?"

He grinned and moved in on her.

"Stay away!"

He responded with a low, throaty chuckle and continued his slow, predatory advance. She only remembered seeing this fellow once before. He was part of the angry mob that wanted her dead. Now she understood why he came.

He was going to kill her. And no one would know or come to save her.

Before she could react, he attacked and sent her flying across the room. She hit a wall and scrambled back up, ignoring her pain since her survival programming kicked in on overdrive. This was another important lesson she was learning—kill or be killed. She danced out of reach. Her small size and her speed gave her an advantage but she couldn't keep it up forever. Soon he regained the upper hand. Just as he was about to deliver a killing blow, the door opened. Her attacker looked up in surprise to see Megatron standing there, pointing a gun at him.

Megatron looked at her with the slightest trace of concern.

"Are you harmed?"

"No"

"Good. Now maybe this traitor can explain why he disobeyed my direct order."

The mech turned his red, predatory optics on her and grinned sickly.

"She is weak and can't be allowed to live!"

She shrieked when unexpected gunfire hit the mech in the shoulder.

"Perhaps it is only fair then if I even the odds."

Megatron walked over and handed her the gun. It was a bit heavy but her rage gave her strength enough to aim it shakily at the guy.

"Shoot him," Megatron commanded.

Her hands shook as she held the weapon and prepared to pull the trigger at what he said next.

"You are acting in self-defense. He attacked you first. Go ahead and shoot him."

Then the mech did something unexpected. He pleaded and begged her to spare his life.

"Please…you're an Autobot! You don't kill defenseless people!"

She had a flashback of one of her father's lectures. It was true…the Autobots never attacked or killed a defenseless person, even if it was their enemy.

Megatron's frustration mounted.

"Shoot him!"

She couldn't do it, even though the guy had been trying to kill her twenty minutes ago. It was wrong. She lowered the gun and dropped it, hearing it clatter against the hard cell floor with satisfaction.

Megatron was not happy. He retrieved the gun and shot the insubordinate decepticon himself. He growled at Prime's spawn before leaving her alone again.

"You are weak…just like your father. Only the strong survive in this universe. Always remember that."

She sank to the floor as fatigue set in. Soon the youngling succumbed to her exhaustion and slipped into an uneasy recharge.

TO BE CONTINUED!

Author's Note: Thanks again for reading and reviewing! You put a smile on my face every time you do! :D

* * *

_Optimus: Please, I beg of you to reconsider seeing me again. Please, all I ask is that I see you once more! And then I won't trouble you again the rest of my natural life. I do understand and see things your way but that's not what I want. I know we can't always have what we want but I think I still have the right to choose. I love you so much father. I think of you every day and every night. I always wish you to be right beside me and imagine you are right next to me as I fall asleep each night. I miss you so much that words can't express what I feel. Please come see me father. Even just to talk with your holoform would be enough. I beg of you… -gets on hands and knees- PLEASE! Love, Aethelgythe_

_Bumblebee: I love you more than words can say. Listen to "Wherever You will Go" by The Calling. It's how I feel about you, my dear spark. I want to be yours and for you to be mine forever. It's not impossible for us to be together. I know my father will forbid it but I don't care. YOU CAN'T STOP TRUE LOVE! Love will ALWAYS find a way! So please Bee…if you feel the same about me, please consider what I've said. You've stolen my spark but that's okay because I was going to give it to you anyway. Contact me. I beg of you. _

_Love Aethe_


	12. Join us or Die

Author's note: Here is another chapter, please read and review! Warning: There is a spark rape in this one although the details won't be too graphic for your sake.

**Chapter 12**

It felt like an eternity. Time kept passing rapidly by as it always did but for Aethelgythe it was just another day, just another week, of torment by her captors. They treated her like they would any other Autobot prisoner despite her very young age. The Decepticons barely gave her the small rations of energon required just to stay functional, keeping her weak.

There was one who came sometimes to give her rations and he seemed nice enough. He seemed oddly out of place. He was no Decepticon at spark although she could tell he'd been brainwashed by Decepticon lies and propaganda. He was excited because they were going to initiate him into their ranks soon.

Aethelgythe figured this must be a previous youngling that had been young and impressionable enough to be so easily turned. Whenever he came, she begged him to join the Autobots. He got angry every time so she eventually stopped when she realized there was no getting through to him.

Then came that fateful day…

The day that Aethelgythe, daughter of Optimus Prime leader of the Autobots,…lost her innocence completely.

She didn't lose it willingly. It was stolen from her.

Megatron came into the cell to spew more lies and pointless drivel when it happened. He looked at her with predatory red optics, practically burning into her very spark and a sick grin widened on his face as he obviously thought of something sinister.

"If you won't see the truth of the Decepticons…I will MAKE you see them!"

Then his much larger body was above hers and it was with sick horror that she understood what he was doing as his chest armor parted to reveal his tainted spark. She screamed and struggled to get away but he had her pinned down. She struggled to keep her own armor firmly closed but his larger hands easily pried it open. Then without any hesitation or any mercy, he carried out the evil act, robbing Aethelgythe of her honor, pride, and innocence.

Somewhere in the back of her mind, she could see her father screaming and reaching a hand out towards her as he felt what was happening to his child, helpless to save her. He went into a rage and fought against the restraining hands of Ironhide and Ratchet and screamed, "I HAVE TO SAVE HER! LET ME GO! I ORDER YOU TO LET ME GO!" Ratchet acted quickly and sedated his leader before he could do something rash. Ratchet looked at Ironhide with sad optics and answered his silent question. "He felt Aethelgythe being tortured, quite possibly spark-raped." Ironhide's icy blue optics narrowed at that and he beat a fist into one hand and snarled. "They do anything of the like and I'll tear em' limb from limb!"

Then the weird out-of-body experience ended and Aethelgythe came back to herself to find that Megatron had gone and she was once again all alone. She curled up into a ball and sobbed, begging Primus to save her from this nightmare especially when she felt the after-effects of the spark bonding. Megatron…was now a part of her young spark. And there was nothing she could do to reverse it. She cried for her stolen innocence, for the pain she was forced to suffer, for the fact the Autobots hadn't rescued her in time to prevent it, for her miserable weakness that Megatron kept referring to, and for her father.

She had plenty of time to be alone and to heal from that scarring and most traumatizing event. How could that sick monster rape a youngling? For weeks…Aethelgythe asked herself that question. She never found an answer.

Then again she figured the answer was simple…a monster can do bad things to people because that's what evil does. Good people don't do those evil things. It was one more reason for Aethelgythe to keep a firm grasp of Autobot beliefs. She would NEVER join the decepticons, especially not now!

The time came when Megatron summoned her to his throne room.

"I have a proposition for you. You will hear once again all about our faction's beliefs. Then I'm going to give you a most generous second chance for you to prove yourself worthy of making an honorable choice. You will either join us or die."

Aethelgythe said nothing and didn't struggle against the two decpeticons that half carried and half dragged her out of the room back to her cell. A few days passed and she found that her "friend" was a full fledged member of Megatron's pit-forsaken, suck-fest. He was happy and she was too because he was the closest thing she had to a friend in this nightmarish place.

Then Megatron returned as he promised he would and began to teach her. At first she refused to even listen, but as time wore on, some things began to make sense. She began to believe his lies, until at last she was so confused she didn't know what to believe. The matters of the spark bond weren't helping either since half the time it felt like he was forcing her to feel certain ways during his constant chatter.

"You were not appreciated by your father or his lackeys. They would not make you a part of their team."

"They started my training as a scout."

"Yes, but they didn't give you any missions, am I right?"

"Yeah…"

"I can offer you a place in my army where you will not be invisible. You can be someone of importance. You may even rise up through the ranks and become my second in command…and together we can bring order to this chaotic universe."

At first she tried not to listen but it seemed true. They did push her aside back home. Now he was offering her the chance to unlock her full potential and something about that scared her. The fact was that she really, really liked the idea of having power and becoming someone important. Megaton smiled down at her, the smile not looking quite right…it wasn't warm and true like her father's was. He placed one hand on her small shoulder and she wanted to flinch away at his touch.

"You will come to find in time, that you and I are not so different."

With each passing day, Aethelgythe could feel his dark, tainted spark polluting her own. It hurt. Every time he was near, it hurt her chest as she felt the bond with her father slowly fading away. Amazingly enough, her spark remained strong and goodness was still retained at its core.

Her Decepticon friend noticed her internal conflicts. One day he visited her when no one was around and told her that he was going to help her escape. He said that he would help her only because he could tell that she would never be one of them—that she was too weak. He wanted to save her from her impending death.

She was so close to freedom.

They were so close.

They were caught.

They were both held apart as Megatron stepped forward. He said that the penalty for helping a prisoner escape was punishable by death.

"Megatron, spare his life. It was all my fault…I threatened to kill him if he didn't help me!"

Megatron knew she was lying and chuckled.

"Kill him"

He handed her a gun.

She couldn't believe it.

"Mercy is for the weak and we do not spare traitorous lives"

She hesitated and considered shooting Megatron instead but he looked right at her and using their accursed bond said, "_**I know what you're thinking, little one. Do it and I'll kill you."**_

She didn't want to kill her friend…she couldn't.

"Do it and prove to everyone that you belong here. If not…you will die with him."

Aethelgythe could sense Megatron's sincerity with those fateful words.

She couldn't bear to look her friend in the optics as she worked up the nerve to point the gun at him. When she found courage to look at him, all she saw in his eyes was a firm resolve, as if he accepted his fate.

"DO IT OR FACE YOUR OWN DEATH!

Many in that small crowd vocalized their excitement at the prospect of her dying. She knew she had to do it, to survive another day. She screamed in both agony and rage as she pulled the trigger, certain that she would never be able to forgive herself.

He was her friend. Her only friend in this hell…

They dragged his lifeless body away and she vaguely recalled feeling numb. She was just forced to do a deed that went against her every belief. She hated herself for doing such a horrible thing and began to wish that she had died. It was in this moment that she knew she had to find a way to escape.

She escaped her cell once. She ran down hallways and realized to her horror that this "escape" was too slagging easy. That was when some of the Decepticons appeared from hiding places and laughed at her. They thought it was a hilarious joke…to give her false hope that she was escaping only to find out from them that escape was impossible.

There were only two ways she would be escaping from this hellish place. She would either have to join them or die.

When Megatron came back to her cell, he gave her the choice.

"I'll join you."

Of course in her spark it was a lie, she just wanted to go home.

She was released and she bumped into Starscream. She had a very interesting talk with him. He felt threatened by her and believed that she would one day take his place.

"I'm flattered you think I'm that strong a warrior but there is something I must tell you. I'm not interested in power like you. You can keep your position."

She tried to make a deal with him.

"I'll help you overthrow Megatron so that you can be leader of the Decepticons and in return, you must let me go home."

"It's a deal," Starscream smirked.

Aethelgythe was a bit older now, about the earth equivalent of a ten year old. Just when she thought she was going to be home free…she was betrayed.

She never should have made a deal with the sniveling coward. He revealed her true intentions in front of everyone during an assembly. Megatron did not seem surprised. She was furious.

"DAMN YOU STARSCREAM! YOU SLAGGING COWARD! I'LL KILL YOU FOR THIS!"

She lunged for the traitor, intent on ripping his head off. Other soldiers restrained her and held her back. She screamed obscenities and death threats but stopped her tirade when Megatron spoke again. She felt the worst fear she had ever felt before in her life squeeze her spark when he boasted how he had known of her treacherous intentions all along. Decepticons dragged her back to the cell that had become her second home. Megatron confronted her with a sick, demented smile. She knew something bad was about to happen if the psychotic gleam in his optics was anything to go by.

"Your first, albeit failed, act of deception has granted you the honor of joining my army."

She couldn't tell if he was serious or not. Joining them had never been her intent.

It didn't matter…because the youngling was powerless to stop all of them from beating her to within an inch of her life. They left her bleeding on the floor, to die a slow, agonizing death. She couldn't move it hurt so bad. Megatron continued to torture her by saying things.

"If you survive, you will be one of us forever! Prove your true strength and rise above the pain! Use your hate and your anger, it gives you power!"

This only frightened and disgusted the sole remaining offspring of Optimus Prime. It wasn't much incentive to live at all. When she felt herself drifting further away, Megatron would return and kick her or jar an injury to cause her more pain. Pain was her constant companion…until she neared death itself. Soon the pain faded and the youngling was sure she was hallucinating because her tormentors left her alone and during this time, she revisited old memories although her mind was too jumbled to make sense if anything was real.

She was rescued at last! Her father and the Autobots found her! She saw a vaguely familiar face and felt her broken body cradled in the arms of one of her rescuers. She struggled weakly to get away when she recalled what Megatron said about surviving. She screamed, cried, and begged him to take her back and leave her to die.

"You're talking crazy kid, you made me do this!"

She was rendered unconscious.

When she woke up she was still in incredible pain but at least she was back with her friends and her father. He was sitting next to her. She cried and begged Ratchet, her father, and Ironhide to just let her die. They didn't understand. She passed out again.

When she awoke the second time, she sobbed and told her father why she wanted to die so badly.

"Megatron said that if I survived I'd be a Decepticon like them!"

There were various reactions. Optimus was comforting, Ratchet and Ironhide were outraged, and the twins were silent although she could see the rage in their optics. Later she saw a warrior party returning, the twins among them. She learned that they had gone out, found some of the ones responsible for what they did to her, and killed them to avenge her.

She was glad in a way but knew that what they did was wrong. She told them that what they had done made them no better than our enemies. She was upset with what they had done partly because of what she had done. It wasn't easy living with the knowledge that she killed her friend in cold blood, even though she hadn't wanted to. He was gone forever now because of her, even though she knew that if she hadn't done it, someone else would have stepped forward and done it for her.

It became really hard to tell truth from lies, especially about what Megatron said. She felt torn in half. On the one side, she knew that Optimus was right and Megatron was lying. The other half said the opposite. Her anger and confusion grew with each passing day until she considered running away and joining Megatron.

Her father called her over to speak with her. He wanted to hear her story so that he could understand a little better. She laid herself bare and turned to leave, thinking he was disappointed in her.

"I don't belong here. I'm a murderer like them."

"That is not true. You did what you needed to do…to survive."

Something about his words seemed off and she had a suspicion.

"I hated my enemies. Isn't that wrong father?"

"No…not when there is a good reason to hate them."

That's when she knew for sure that this imposter sitting in front of her wasn't her father at all. He never would have said that. She pointed a finger at him in accusation and stepped backwards with horror in her optics.

"Y-you're not my father!"

Megatron's voice echoed from the image of her father, crushing her spark completely.

"No! I'm not!"

The images all fizzled out from view and Aethelgythe fell to the floor and sobbed as the cruel reality sank in. She had never left her prison. They had used holograms to make her think it was all real. There was never a rescue.

She didn't fight back or struggle as they lifted her by her arms and dragged her away after Megatron said, "I think it's high time we disposed of this pitiful creature. They're no fun when they are completely broken!"

They chained the youngling up on a wall, both arms out and secured enough that she couldn't struggle even if she had wanted to. The Decepticons stood behind their leader and watched Megatron approach her with blood-thirsty optics.

"I know that within your spark, you are weak just like your father and therefore have no place with the Decepticons. Now you will die like your mother and brother before you."

Aethelgythe whimpered and squirmed when Megatron pulled out a wicked looking knife and slowly approached her with it. Tears ran down her cheeks and she cried out when Megatron pried open her chest armor again but with the knife. She kicked and squirmed, straining little, arms against the chains in the vain attempt to protect her exposed spark. Megatron toyed with her at first, grinning cruelly until he finally got bored with playing and rammed the knife into her spark chamber, piercing her through. She screamed and felt the most excruciating pain she'd ever felt before and thought she heard a voice say, "This pain pales in comparison to how it will feel when you return" That made no sense to her, but then again she was dying and didn't people hallucinate stuff when they died? Megatron and the Decepticons cheered and laughed, hooted and hollered as her spark dimmed dangerously as it nearly extinguished. With one final twist of the knife, Aethelgythe's head drooped and a white light engulfed her vision accompanied by a feeling of weightlessness and freedom. The pain was gone! Then she heard that warm, soothing voice again say, "Your time is not yet over, you still have much to accomplish little one."

That was when she realized that she was dead. She wasn't alone because in front of her was the Maker and He was wonderful! The wise being embraced her and made her feel better as she sobbed about her death.

"This is all part of My plan, dear one. I have great things planned for you. In time, you will see. Do you remember how much your father loved you in life?"

She nodded her head with a smile. How could she forget him?

"I love you a billion times more than him."

That statement blew her away! Her Creator loved her more than her father? A billion times more, no less!

Soon, everything blacked out and confusing new memories of a new life began.

TO BE CONTINUED IN THE SEQUEL!

Author's note: Yes, I know you are mad at me for killing Aethelgythe but honestly, it all ties in with the sequel. IF you haven't already guessed it, Aethelgythe ends up as a human in the sequel. So please hang with me! Thanks please review!


End file.
